The Gilbert and the Salvatore
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a sister that ran away when Kat changed her. Kat comes back to find her for Klaus? But what does he want with her? As this happens, she starts falling for Jeremy. But when she leaves suddenly, she meets a new guy. Will her love last?
1. Not Katherine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Prologue:

I walked up the stairs of the wooden boarding house I remember as if it was yesterday. This was the house I "died" in. I hesitantly knocked the knocker. I waited for 5 minutes but nobody answered . As, I stared walking away feeling like I had nobody. The door slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" A sweet voice, that I immediately recognized called. It was Katherine. It turned and their she was just standing there as if she doesn't recognize me. I used my vampire speed , grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall inside the house.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I bitterly asked her.

"I'm not Katherine." She choked out. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as some called.

"Elena, who's at the door?" Stefan. "Hayley?" He asked. "I thought you were dead." He said confused.


	2. Reuniting

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

As I walked toward the couch of the familiar house, I said to Stefan. "Obviously I'm not."

"But Katherine said that you died from falling out of that stupid window." He said to me.

"Katherine lies, you of all people should know that by now." I simply said. Then I heard someone storm through the door saying. "Stefan! Who in the hel- HAYLEY!" Damon. I completely forgot about my older brother. How could I we were way closer than me and Stefan.

"Damon" I screamed back, as I ran up to him and hugged him harder than I've hugged anyone.

"What are you doing here? Katherine said you were dead. But you can't be dead because you're standing right here…." Damon said in a all big jumbled mess.

"Damon!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

".. and I was all said and depressed, Stefan didn't really show that he cared, but I'm sure he did because, I mean, we are your brothers…" He kept on talking and talking until I shook him back and forth. "Damon! Just shut up!" I yelled, even though I love my brother and really missed him. He could get really annoying at times.

"Sorry". He mumbled.

Me and my brothers were all sitting on the couch with the fire giving us a good enough source of light., just catching up on what we've all been doing for the past century.

"OK. I have a question." The Katherine girl said.

"What is it, Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Who is she" she pointed at me like I was some type of alien. "And why do you and Damon keep on saying you thought she died?" She asked him. Before Stefan could I answer I did for him. "Ok, first off, didn't your mama ever teach you that it's rude to point?" she looked kind of offended. Like I care. She was the one who did this to me.

"Hayley, don't be rude." Stefan scolded me like I was 5.

" No, Stefan. I'll be rude to whoever I wanna be rude to. She did this to me. I didn't have a choice, unlike you." I said to my older brother. I noticed that he had changed since the last time I saw him. He had gotten more muscular, his hair became longer and he had gotten tanner. I guess Virginia changes people. Damon had changed to. He had gotten a lot taller and muscular. His eyes looked bluer than what I remember. His hair had gotten straighter too. Wow. What time does to people.

**DAMON'S POV **

Wow. Is all I can say. Hayley has changed so much than I remember. I've never told anyone this but, I still have a picture of her, me and Stefan looking all happy in our old backyard. Then Katherine said she died. I guess Katherine had just turned her into a vampire and Hayley ran off. I will have to ask her, but not right now. I noticed that her hair was now close to her butt. It was browner than I remember. She got paler. Sometimes that happens with change, which is what I'm guessing, is happened to her. She changed her style to more of a rocker look rather than her old frilly girlly one. She wore black skinny jeans, low converse (kind of like Elena's) and a black top with a navy blue button up jacket. She also had black nail polish on her fingers and pointer her pointer finger she wore her ring that makes her not turn to ash in the sun.

"Damon. Damon. Damon" I heard someone calling my name and looked up to see my sister with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I said.  
"You just like zoned out. Anyway is there a high school around here?" She asked me.

"Ask Elena." I simply said to her.

"Who's Elena?" She said confused.

"That would be me." Elena squeaked.

"Oh, you're Elena. I'm so sorry about earlier. I thought you were Katherine. You look exactly like her." Hayley said to her.

"So I've been told" She said as she shook hands.

"I'm their sister by the way" Hayley said as she turned to look at me. "A sister who needs a place to stay." She said.

"Is that your way of asking me if you can stay here?"

"Yes. Yes it is."


	3. Meeting

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot. I am not L.J Smith or The CW so therefore, I don't own anything. I want Hayley to get a puppy so that she can annoy Damon with it, but I can't figure out a name. If you guys have any ideas, review the name you want. :) I'll make sure to tell everyone that you came up with it an all the credit will go to you. Anyhoo, on with the story! ! Enjoy! ;) REVIEW. **

**HAYLEY'S POV **

I walked down the stairs of the boarding house, rocking skinny jeans and converse. I had on my solid black knee – high converse, black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and my favorite leather jacket. Today was the day. Last night, I talked with Elena who was NOTHING like Katherine. She said she would pick me up for school this morning. Yeah. I was going to high school, again. Since I was only 16, I would be a junior. Elena said she had a brother who was a junior. His name was….Jerry? Jared? Oh yeah, his name was Jeremy. I heard a horn honk from outside, so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"Well you look cute today!" Elena said when I got in the car.

"I try my best." I smirked. God, sometimes I could be just like my brother.

"Well, I talked my brother into showing you around. I think you and him will become really good friends."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

When we got to school, Elena immediately ran up to Stefan. I walked into the office to get my papers.

"Uh, I'm here to get my papers. My name is Hayley Salvatore."

"I'm sorry. We don't have anything for a Hayley Salvatore." The secretary told me.

"Look again." I said, taking off my sunglasses to compel her.

"Oh, here you are." She said handing me my schedule and a map of the school. ]

I started walking towards the direction my locker was. My neighbor had black hair that covered part of his eyes and green eyes. (**A/N I don't really know what color eyes Jeremy has, I can't tell. Lol. So I chose green. Hehe. :)) **He wasn't too muscular, but defiantly had muscles. He was about 3 inches taller than me.

"Uh, hi. I'm kinda new here. My names Hayley Salvatore." I said, hoping to find someone to hang out with cause I defiantly don't wanna hang out with Stefan.

"Oh, hey. I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Wait, your Stefan's sister, right?" He asked. I wanted to say no, because I didn't want to be known as 'Stefan's little sister' but I decided against it. "

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Well I have been bribed by my sister to show you around, but I would have done anyway, because you seem cool."

"What, did you think I was some nerd, who wears sweater vest and knee high socks?" I replied sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did. But I now that you're the girls, who wears leather jackets and knee-high converse." He replied back. I laughed at that remark. We started walking to our first class we suspiciously had together. When we got there nobody was in here, except for the teacher.

"Mr. Saltzman, this is Hayley. She's new." Jeremy said.

"Well, Hayley. I'm Mr. Saltzman. You can sit next to Jeremy." He said right before the bell rung. After 4 boring classes, it was finally time for lunch. Me and Jeremy had all the same classes together, which was a good thing. We were wandering around the empty hallways, until Jeremy said he had to go to talk with Mr. Saltzman. I waited outside, leaning against the cold lockers, until someone came around the corner. He had black raven hair. He was in one of my classes. I think his name was Tyler. He walked up to me and rested his hands on either side of my head.

"SO how bout you and me ditch the rest of the day and we can head back to my place?" He said seductively.

"Gat away from me." I spat, sliding under his arm. I started walking away but he grabbed my wrist and pushed it backwards, I felt my bones cracking. I screamed out in pain. Then Jeremy came running out of the history room. Thank you! He pushed Tyler off of me.

"Dude, what's your problem? She's just a girl!" He yelled. Pushing him again. I got up from the floor and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"Calm down. I'm fine." I told him.

"Fine." He said to me. He turned back to Tyler. "If you ever come near her again. I swear, you'll be sorry." He spat. Jeremy and I walked back towards the cafeteria so we could talk, before the bell rung.

"Hey Hayley, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house. We could watch a movie or something." He asked. Me and Elena were supposed to go shopping for furniture for my room tonight but I guess that could wait till tomorrow.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Good." He said.

"So i'll see you then?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Be there at 6." i said before walking away.

**Ok, so that was chap 3. If you guys think that Hayley and Jeremy are moving to fast, considering, they just met. Let me know and I'll slow it down. Don't forget to review!**

**Love yah, **

**SpencerReidFanatic**


	4. Movie Night

**Ok. So tons of reviews for the last chapter. So if you are reading this and you are one of the people who reviewed THANK YOU! Teehee. =) . What can I say they make me happy…. **

**Disclaimer: Do you think a girl my age could own a hit TV show? No. **

**!~$%^&*()~!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()_!$%^&*()_!$%^&*()**

Elena had driven me home since she had driven me to school. I quietly pushed open the door, hoping Damon and Stefan wouldn't hear me, don't need their 'How was school today, little sis?' or 'What ya learn at school today?'. I silently walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and quietly looked for my special yogurt. When I finally found it, I turned around, and just like the creeper he is, Damon was standing right behind me, inches away from my face.

"I know what your doing tonight." He stated. Kinda creepy….

"What? SO now, your stalking me?" I questioned, walking away headed for the stairs.

"No. Little Steffie, "overheard" you. Frankly, I think he was just being his nosy self and eavesdropping on you." He said smirking.

"Ok. Why do you care anyway? I'm trying to be as human as possible." I sighed.

"Oh my god, your just like him!" Damon yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan. He wants to be as human as possible, but we AREN'T humans, we're freaking vampires! We can't you people realize that?"

"I do know what we are. I don't hunt animals, but I don't kill innocent people, Damon. Do you not think I don't know what you've turned into? You're a monster!" I screamed. How dare he say that I don't know what I am. Damon had a hurt look on his face, good, that's what I was going for. Elena had told me all about what had happened to Damon while I was "dead".

"I'll be upstairs." I started walking towards the stairs but turned around at the foot of the stairs. "They're innocent people, Damon. Not your puppets. Why can't _you _realize that?"

**!$%^&*()(*&^%$!%&*%((*$^&$&($&$&()%&$^*(%$%$%^%($&^$*(%^*%(**

I eventually fell asleep after my little outburst with Damon, I had set my phone alarm for 5:45. When I woke up, I threw on black skinny jeans, navy blue Hollister sleeve top, and my black Vans. I ran into Stefan's room, searching for a sweatshirt to wear, I settled for a gray one. I ran down about 9 stairs and jumped the rest. Crap, I thought. Don't have a car. I saw Damon's car keys laying on the table by the door. Hope he won't mind. Plus, he owes me after what he said. I got to Jeremy's in a matter of minutes. I quietly knocked on the door, looking around the outside of the house, it's small compared to mine, but I liked it because of that. Jeremy opened the door, after a couple minutes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Crap. I can't go into his house until he invites me in. After a very awkward silence he finally said.

"Are you gonna come in or what?" Hope that works. I stuck my foot in just a little bit and sure enough, I was able to walk through. I walked all the way in and turned to face Jeremy.

"I love your house." I said, trying to be polite.

"Thanks." He said, grinning. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, following him to the living room.

"What genre/" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Horror, it is." He said pulling out a movie from the cabinet under the TV.

"Of course." I laughed, any boy on the planet would choose horror over chick flick any day.

**!^%%*%%^%^%$^^&**((*(&&&&&%$$$&$^^%$^$&$^&$^&$$&$*%$$***

So we ended up watching _Saw3. _Sick and crazy movie. Completely horrifying,

"So how'd you like the movie/" Jeremy asked, when the credits started rolling.

"Never gonna watch this again." Jeremy just laughed. "Shut up." I said, playfully.

"So do you wanna watch another one?"

"Another _Saw _movie?" I paused. "In your dreams."

"No I meant another movie." He explained.

"Oh ok." I said. "But I get to pick." I said, walking to the cabinet, I eventually settled for _Twilight._ He tortured me with Saw, so you could call this payback. After the credits had started rolling I had realized it was like 10:00 already.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, getting off the couch to turn the lights back on.

"It's already 10 and I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Well you could just sleep here, tonight. I'm sure Elena could like give you clothes."

"It's fine." I said, reaching for my bag. I started hearing light footsteps, trotting down the stairs.

"No, you're staying here, missy. We could do girly stuff, and I could do your hair and make-up for school tomorrow. So get your butt in my room right no." Elena said, standing on one of the stairs. Even though we had met 2 days ago, me and Elena really hit it off, after I figured out she wasn't Katherine. So right now, you could say, she was my best friend.

"Well look's like I'm being abducted, by your sister. But I really had fun tonight, Jeremy."

"Me to." he replied. I hugged him, and when I did, it send shocks of electricity from my head to the tips of my toes. It wasn't a bad shock, it was actually a really good shock. But I just shook it off. Knowing that it was all just my imagination.

**SO gonna stop there for now, do you want me to write about her and Elena's sleepover or do you just want me to go to the next day at school? REVIEW! They make me a happy girl. **


	5. I'm a vampire

**I love love LOVE getting reviews from you guys so THANK YOU ! Well someone wanted me to write about the sleepover, so that is what I shall do. **

**!$%^&*(!$%^&*()$%^&*(()*$$^&*(*$*$*+^4215451545****!$%^&*($%^&*($%^**

I walked into Elena's room, to find her pulling out make-up and clothes.

"Am I seriously gonna have to go through this tonight?" I whined, walking to her bed.

"No, this is fro tomorrow, tonight we just talk about the normal sleepover stuff, boys, clothes, celebs, Justin Bieber…." she said, trailing off.

\ "Ok, we will NEVER EVER mention that name again."

"Why? You don't like him?" She asked, pouting.

"No, he can't dance, it looks like he is just having spasms around the stage, and he can't sing, he sounds like a girl." Elena looked hurt, sad, and surprised. Guess she a 'Belebier'

"Well, whatever lets talk boys!" she squealed.

"Ok…."

"What's going on with you and my brother?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Don't play dumb. He totally likes you!" she squealed.

"Me and him just met."

"IH, well. Don't say I didn't tell you when you guys start dating." she said.

"I highly doubt me and Jeremy are going to date, EVER."

"Trust me, a sister knows." she said walking to her closet "What do you want to wear to bed?"

"Anything's fine." I told her. She handed me plain gray Victoria Secret pajama pants, and a navy blue V- Neck. "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"Ok." she said, starting to pull out her diary. I used to have one, wheni was still human. But I stopped because I would do the same thing everyday, to boring to write about. When I walked into the kitchen, Jeremy was there getting a cup from the cabinet. I quickly slid past him, almost touching his chest, and grabbed a cup.

"Hey." he stated.

"Hi." I said, walking to their fridge.

"So what has my sister done to you?" he laughed.

"Nothing, we're just talking." I said

"About?" he asked being very nosy.

"Just boys."

"Boys?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I was telling her about how I think Tyler Lockwood is sooooo hot." I said.

"You like Tyler. Even with what happened in the hallway/" he asked, surprised.

"Yep." I said and started walking away back up the stairs. Elena was just putting away her diary when I walked in.

"So who was down there, I heard you talking to someone?" she questioned.

"God, Elena what's with interrogation?" I said sarcastically.

"It was Jeremy wasn't it/" more with the question, god, how does Stefan put up with this?

That's when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen. _One new text message. _I opened it , and strangely it was from a number that I didn't recognize. _Hey Baby, miss me? _

"Hey, Elena?" she looked up at me, "Do you know this number?"

"Yeah, that's Tyler Lockwood. " she had a confused look on her face, "How does he have your number?"

"I'm not sure." I started typing back_, How did you get my number?_

In a minute, I had already gotten another text, it read, _That's for me to know and for you to figure out. I'll give you a hint: They're closer than you think. ;) _What in the world is that supposed to mean? Well whatever, he'll probably never text me again, after tonight.

"So, does Jeremy know about vampires?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, but he doesn't now that you are." She said.

"Should I tell him?"

"I don't know, you guys just met, I trust him, but you haven't known him that long. So you should make sure you trust him before you tell him." She sated. Suddenly my phone started playing _Count on Me _by Bruno Mars, which means, Damon's calling.

"Hello/" I answered.

"You took my car." Damon stated.

"I know,." I replied smugly.

"Why?" I could tell he was mad.

"Cause you owe me."

"How?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"For what you said earlier." I looked over at Elena and she looked confused.

"You're still mad about that?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"God, your such a child." He said, annoyed. I wasn't in the mood fro his crap so I hung up the phone. A couple minutes later, my phone started ringing but it wasn't Damon's ringtone. It was 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's , meaning Stefan's calling.

"Yes, brother?" I sighed.

"Hey, you ok? Why aren't you home yet?" He asked, sounding worried.

"I'm staying over at Elena's, I didn't feel like driving home. I'm gonna take Damon's car to school, so I can have a ride home after school, k?"

"Ok." He said. "Be careful."

"Always."

"I love you, Hayley, you know that right?" He asked. Wow. Stefan had never said that to me, I had always been closer to Damon. Maybe that would change soon.

"Of course, I know that. I love you too." I said, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Elena, asked.

"Just Stefan." I paused for a moment. "You know what?"

"What/" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna go tell Jeremy. Right now." I said walking out of her room. I walked down the hallway to what I thought was his door, it had stickers of bands and stuff like that on it. "Jeremy/" I called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob.

"Sure." he asked, kinda confused.

"I need to tell you something." I said sitting on the bed.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine But…..I'm a vampire."

**!$%*(*&^%$(*&^%$(*&^%$)(*&^%$$(*&^%$$%*&^%$(*&^%$*&^%&^%$ **

**Hehe, kinda a cliffhanger, not really. Well I'm kinda debating on something fro the next chapter, not sure what I'm gonna do. But anyway, I STILL NEED A NAME FOR A DOG! So just review me the name and the one I like the best will be the one I choose. All credit will go to you. So REVIEW. I will give you virtual cookies**. **Oh, and what's up with Tyler? Wonder how he got her number….**


	6. She's Back

**Hi! I know its been sooooo long! Im sooo sorry! I've been having trouble writing for different things… but im back! Thank you, PAIGEandMARY for helping SO MUCH! **

**!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&**

"I know."

"Oh good, I thought you would be freaked out and stuf- wait you do?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I know Stefan and Damon are vampires, so it doesn't take a genius to figure that you are to."

"Oh." I never really thought of that. I put my hair that had gone in my face behind my ear, and walked over to Jeremy's bed.

"You don't care that I'm a vampire?"

"Of course not." Jeremy replied.

"So tell me." I said, making eye contact.

"Tell you what?" He said, laying back on his pillows, and putting his arms behind his head.

"About you." I said, laying next to him, on my side.

"Ok. Well I've known about vampires for about 3 months. Elena isn't really my sister, she was adopted. I've also had a vampire girlfriend, but she has killed. I also had another friend who was killed, by Stefan, because she tried to kill Elena. I like all rock bands like, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Good Charlotte, and other stuff like that. I hate Justin Bieber…"

"What?" I squeaked, I was a fan but not that insane ones, sure I had a little crush on Justin but not like I would ever meet him.

"Oh god, you're a fan?"

"Yep" I said, smiling.

"So tell me about you."

"Um, I like all kinds of music, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Justin Bieber, Burnham….all stuff like that. Stefan and Damon are my brothers. I've never really been a girly girl. I was killed in 1864 by Katherine, and then one of Stefan friends changed me when she found me. Katherine, had stabbed me."

The rest of the night we just talked, for like hours, eventually I fell asleep and so did Jeremy.

**!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&**

The next morning, I woke up to the annoying beeping noise that I despise, the alarm.

"SNOOZE! SNOOZE!" I started yelling, putting one of the pillows over my head.

"Time to wake up." Jeremy started shaking me.

"Ugh." I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. I went into Elena's room to find clothes. She was sitting on her window seat, writing in her diary.

"Hey, Stefan came over and dropped off some things for you to wear." She pointed to my duffle bag, that had a purple heart with studs around it. I opened it up, Stefan had given me, white skinny jeans, a grey tank top and a blueish drop shoulder top. He had also packed my favorite shoes; my black high tops. I also found a Ziploc bag, with my favorite purple flower ring, Chanel vintage diamond shape necklace, it was long and went down to the middle of my shirt. I put on all my bracelets, I had a 'Free Hugs', 'Free Weezy', and 'I 3 Justin Bieber'.

"Hey, Elena, do you have any make- up?"

"Yes! Do you want to use it?" She asked.

"Please?" I said walking to the bathroom. I got out some light brown grey eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. When I was done, I grabbed my gray messenger bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" Jeremy asked, when I walked in.

"Not hungry." I said. I sat down across from him at the table. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"Yeah sure." he said, putting his bowl in the sink.

**~!$%^&*()_(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$!~!$%^&*(*&^%$!~~!$%^&*()(*&^% **

When we got to school, I already saw Stefan's car in the parking lot. Jeremy and I walked to my locker to get my books. Once I got everything, we started walking to Jeremy's. As we were walking I felt him grab my hand, and intertwine our fingers. I looked up and smiled. I saw Stefan at his locker, he looked at me, then at our hands. He gave me a look that said 'We're gonna talk'.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Me and Jeremy hung out all day. I didn't see Stefan at all, which I was glad about. I don't need 'daddy Stefan' right now. I was sitting in English, my last class of the day, the bell rung and everyone left in a hurry. I walked outside and saw Jeremy leaning against a tree.

"Hey." I said when I walked up to him.

"Hey." I stood against the tree next to him, staring into his eyes. He pushed the hair that had gotten in my face behind my ear and started to lean in.

**STEFAN'S POV. **

I was outside of school, leaning against my car, waiting for Elena. I saw Damon walking up to me with a serious look on his face._ Great, what's he pissed about now?_

"Stefan, we need to talk about Hayley."

"Ok." I replied, waiting for him to talk.

"She thinks she can just do whatever she wants, but she can't. And she defiantly can't take my car without permission, I don't care if she was mad at me." he paused, waiting for my response, I nodded in agreement. "Just because she's a…" He looks around, and whispers, "vampire, she cant do whatever. She a teenager, and will always be a teenager. She needs ground rules, normal teenager rules, you know curfews and stuff. If she breaks the rules, she'll get normal teenagers punishments." I was surprised, I've never seen Damon so parental. But I nod anyway, because I actually agree with him.

"Alright." I reply. He's about to say something else, but they both notice Jeremy and Hayley standing against a tree, about to kiss.

"What the hell?" Damon yelled. He started walking towards them, but I grab him by the arm and turn him around.

"Not here, Damon." I say, sternly.

"Yes here. I won't be home, when you guys get home. Going on a trip with Alaric. So I'm not gonna watch them make out, without saying something to her."

I shake my head. "I'll talk to her."

"Fine. Later, Little Brother." He sighed. He started walking away, once he got out of sight, he took off, vampire speed, to Alaric's place.

**HAYLEY'S POV. **

For once, I actually enjoyed school. Jeremy kissed me! But, we both decided to stay friends, because I wasn't ready to take that step and neither was he. Plus, I didn't want to tell Damon and Stefan because I know they wouldn't let me. I was on my way back home. Jeremy had gotten a ride with a friend he had to study with tonight, but he promised he'd text me. I pulled into the driveway . I was surprised to see Stefan's car in the garage already. He's probably just hanging out with Elena. I walked in the door and threw my bag on the floor next to the door. I was going up the stairs to my room, until Stefan stopped me.

"Hayley, we need to talk." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, leave it to Stefan to try to be parental.

"Can't we just do it later? I'm tired and I have a ton of homework." I whined.

"No, Hayley, now." He said, firmly. Leaving me no option, than just to get it over with.

"Alright, Stefan." I said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"What's going on between you and Jeremy?"

That caught me off guard. "Um, what are you talking about?" I asked, playing innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, me and Damon saw you guys kissing today."

"Look, we were just caught in the moment. We didn't mean for it to happen. I mean, its not that big of deal." I said, rolling my eyes.

"The big deal is you just met him!" Stefan yelled. I was surprised. Sure Stefan's been mad me before, but he's actually never yelled at me.

"So what? We stayed up for hours talking, and we know enough about each other! You and Elena kissed on the second or third day, you met her! So what's the difference?" I got to walk away. Stefan had got me really pissed off.

"Hayley, we aren't done here." He said.

"Really, Stefan? Cause I say we are." I started walking up the stairs. Stefan used his vampire speed and got in front of me.

"Hayley, don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you." I roll my eyes again. "Just take things slow with him, okay? Just because, you're a vampire, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. And you can't just take Damon's car whenever you feel like it. Your curfew is gonna be at 10. And just like a normal teen, if you break these rules, you will get punished. Understand?" Stefan told me. I hate rules.

I just stood there, not answering him. What can I say? He pissed me off and now he's giving me all these frikin rules? "Hayley Grace, do you understand?"

"Yes." I say and walk around him, up to my room.

TO: Jeremy =P

FROM: Hayley 3

Gosh, Stefan pisses me off. =(

FROM: Jeremy =P

TO: Hayley 3

I'm sorry. =(

I started hearing grunting and furniture falling over. As if…two people fighting.

FROM: Hayley 3

TO: Jeremy =P

I gtg. Talk later.

I walked downstairs and followed the noises to our big main room. I saw Stefan and someone else fighting, I just couldn't tell who he other person was. They were defiantly female. They suddenly stopped fighting, and the girl who was fighting Stefan started walking towards me. Her fangs out. I knew exactly who it was. Katherine.

**$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!~!$%^&*()(*&^%$!~!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!~!$%^&*()(**

**So I hope you like it! Reviews make me very happy and help me write! So, REVIEW.**


	7. Best Friends

"How are you alive? I thought I killed you." She said, baring her fangs.

"Like you give a crap." I said. She bared her fangs at me again, and ran out the front door, vampire speed. "Are you okay?" I said, running to Stefan and putting my arms around his torso.

"I'm fine." He said, putting his arms around me.

"What did she want?" I mumbled into his chest.

"You."

"What? Why?" I asked, scared. I may not act like Katherine scares me, but she does. She changed me, what do you expect?

"I'm not sure." He said, after he said that he started walking to his room. Right when Stefan closed his door the doorbell rang.

"ETHAN!" I yelled, jumping on him. Ethan was my best friend. After, I was changed, he found me and we instantly became friends. He had green eyes, tan skin, messy brown hair, and was muscular but not to muscular.

"Hey Hayls!" I had no clue why he was here! When I told him I was coming home to Mystic Falls, he said he couldn't come.

"Why are you here?" I asked once we got inside the house.

"What I can't come see you?"

"No you can, I just wasn't expecting you to come here." Ethan just shrugged.

"Well, I enrolled in the high school here."

"So you're staying for awhile?" I asked, giddy.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I stay here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No." I showed him the guest room, and went into my room. I pulled on a pair of short purple plaid pajama pants and a black top. I climbed in bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**!#$%^&)(*&^%$!((*&^%$()(*&^%$%^((*&^%$%^&*)(*&^%(*&^%**

I woke up the next morning and went to my walk in closet. I chose black skinny jeans and a gray, white, and black breaker tank. I pulled on my purple Vans and grabbed a gray Hollister jacket. I walked downstairs and saw Ethan and Stefan at the table eating toast.

"Hey guys." I said, as I got a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Hey Hayley. I'm gonna go pick up Elena. See you at school." Stefan told me.

"K." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for your first day of school?" I asked Ethan as I sat down.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighed.

**!#$%^(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%*(*&^($%^&*(*&^%$^*)(*&^%%((*&^(**

When we got to school, I saw Jeremy waiting outside with his iPod earphones in his ears.

"I wanna introduce you to someone." I said to Ethan, walking towards Jeremy. "Jeremy, this is Ethan. Ethan this is Jeremy."

"Hey." Jeremy said, turning off his iPod.

"Hi." Ethan replied.

"Well lets go get your schedule." I said, walking away. Jeremy and Ethan ran to catch up to me. Jeremy grabbed my hand when we got in the office. I looked at Ethan, hoping he wouldn't notice. When Ethan turned back around, I dropped Jeremy's hand.

"So what do you have?" I asked, snatching the schedule from his hands. "You have history, math and English with me. And the rest with Jeremy."

The bell rang and I hugged Jeremy, then Ethan. "Bye guys."

**!##%#%^&$&*%(%&$^#%$%!$##$%$^#$&$*%*&$$#!#^$*%**

Why is school so boring? I was sitting in class, listening to my teacher drag on and on about something I had already learned. One of the disadvantages of being a vampire. Pretending to learn things, you already know. Anyways, why did Katherine want me? What did she even have to do with me? Well, besides changing me and stuff. The bell finally rung and it was time for lunch. I walked out of class and saw Jeremy leaning against the lockers.

"Hey." He said as we started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Where's Ethan?"

"Already in the cafeteria." He replied. When we got there I told Jeremy to just get me a soda because I wasn't that hungry and started walking to where Stefan and Elena were.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to Stefan.

"Hey sis. " Stefan said, giving me a one arm hug. I saw jealously flash in Elena's eyes for a second. What was her sudden issue with me? I'm his sister! She had been ignoring me all day too.

Jeremy came back with his food and a coke for me. I took a sip and immediately choked up. My whole body burned and I was shaking. Vervain.

"Hayley? Hayley? Are you okay?" I heard Stefan saying over and over again. I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I felt like I was shutting down. Someone put vervain in that, too much of it. I fell out of my chair and let the pain come, closing my eyes.

"HAYLEY!"

**!%^&*(*^%$)(*(%$&*&^^#%$$%%##$#$%^%&**&)^^$$^%$%**

**Hehe. Wonder who did it? Sorry this ones short. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. :D Reviews are amazing! So please. REVIEW! People who review are the coolest people ever! :) and thanks PAIGEandMARY for helping me with these past chapters. She has a amazing story called The Salvatore Sister. GO READ IT! Please? For me and all things Vampire Diaries? **


	8. Bitten

**Heyyyy! Thank you so much for the reviews. I wanna thank PAIGEandMARY for helping with this chapter and the past couple chapters. This chapter is gonna be partly in Stefan's POV so it might be really bad. But here it goes…. **

**Stefan's POV **

I had to get Hayley home. Fast.

"Jeremy, I'm gonna take Hayley home, ok?"

"Is she gonna be ok?" He asked, sounding panicked.

"I hope so." I walked out of the school with Hayley in my arms, at a normal human pace. Once I got far enough away I took off running at vampire speed. I ran into the house and laid her down on the couch. I had no clue how to get her awake because of how much vervain was put in it. Who could do this? What could she have done to make someone _want_ to do this? I ran down to the basement hoping that blood would help.

"Damon!" I yelled when I got back up, 4 blood bags in hand.

"What do you want?"

"I need help with Hayley!" Damon ran down the stairs.

"I need you to help me get her to drink these." I said.

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone put a ton of vervain in her drink today at lunch."

"Who the hell would want to do that?" Damon said, getting pissed.

"I'm not sure. Now just help me." He lifted her up so she wasn't laying down flat. I ripped open the blood bag and tried to get her to drink. After all the blood bags where drained, her eyes fluttered open. Damon and I both sighed of relief.

"What the hell?" she said looking confused.

**Hayley's POV. **

"How did I get home?"

"Stefan carried you." Damon told me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Stefan asked worried.

"No." I said, rubbing my head. Stefan phone rang, he checked who it was and picked up.

"Hey, Jeremy." He said. I started eavesdropping, I know that's bad, but I was really curious.

**"Hey. I think I know who did this." **

"Who?"

** "Tyler."**

"How?"

** "I heard him on the phone with someone. He was saying that he had put vervain in it, and that it was done. Then all I heard from the person on the other end was 'the plan is set, and the Salvatore's are going to pay.' It sounded like a girl." **

"Thanks, Jeremy." Click.

"Jules." Damon said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Stefan came over and sat in the armchair next to my head. "OK. Tyler is a werewolf. When we didn't know that they were, Damon took his Uncle and tortured him to try to get him to tell us what he wanted. In the process Damon killed him. Then Mason's friend came into town looking for him. Her and Damon aren't really the best of friends. Then she kidnapped Caroline and tortured her, they tried to kill us, but a witch saved us. Ever since, Jules has been tying to get revenge for Mason's death. My guess is she told Tyler to spike your drink today at school. So they might have a plan to hurt you and then try to

hurt us."

"That's not good."

"And we still don't know why Katherine wants you." Stefan said. "I think maybe you should stay home for a couple days."

"Only if you'll stay with me." I said.

"Yes, I'll stay with you." He said, getting up and kissing my forehead. Stefan went back up to his room, and I started going through our movies to see which one I wanna watch.

"Damon, will you watch a movie with me?" I yelled up the stairs. He was downstairs in a matter of seconds.

"What movie?"

"I'm not sure." I said, looking on another shelf. I decided on Grown Ups. Me and Damon were laughing through the whole thing. When the credits started rolling I lifted my head from Damon's lap to check the time. 7:37 PM.

"It's still early!" I said, I felt like it was like 10.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, can we order pizza too?" Damon nodded, and got up to go order it. I got up to go choose another movie. I heard a crash and I turned around to see 2 giant wolves in front of me. Before I could do anything, one jumped on me. I kept pushing and kicking and hitting but this thing was stronger than me. I made sure its mouth didn't come to close to me. Suddenly, it got thrown off. I looked up and Damon was standing there. The other wolf pounced on Damon. The wolf that was attacking me came at me again, but I hit it in the chest. I turned around to go help Damon, but before I could the wolf jumped on my back and sank its teeth into my shoulder. I cried in agony, and fell on the floor. Both wolves left and Damon ran to me.

"Hayley!" He said crouching over me.

"It hurts! Damon, please make it stop!" It felt like my shoulder was on fire. I looked at it and it was red and swollen and bleeding. Damon started calling someone. My guess was Stefan.

"Stefan? Jules just bit Hayley." He paused waiting fro a response. "OK. Hurry!" He looked back down at me again. "Shh. Just relax, Stefan's on his way. Just relax and breath." I started taking deep breaths but it hurt too much. Damon left and walked into the kitchen. He came back moments later, with a glass of blood. I quickly drank it and I started to feel better. Damon walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Just go lay down in you bed and I'll be up in a minute with more blood." I walked up the stairs and to my room. I went under the covers and grabbed the book I was reading off my nightstand.

"Stefan called. Me and him are going to go find Jules and my guess, Tyler. We're gonna try to find another way to cure you without having to kill you." I choked on the blood he had handed me.

"Kill me?"

"That's the only cure me and Stefan know of. So Jules might know another one." He said.

"Oh."

"Jeremy's coming over. He's gonna watch you while we're gone."

"K." I said, finishing my blood. "Could you get me some more?"

"Fine." He said, walking out. I continued reading, when Damon came back up, Stefan and Jeremy were with him.

"Hey sis. How you feeling?" Stefan asked me.

"Like I was bit." I said.

"Drink." Damon said handing me the glass. "Me and Stefan are leaving." He kissed my forehead and walked out. Stefan did the same thing before walking out too.

"I guess it's just you and me." Jeremy said, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I guess so." I said, closing my eyes.

"Are you tired?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but I can't fall asleep."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay." Jeremy said. He moved so he'd be lying next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead, and said "you'll be fine."

I turned myself around so I could look at him; we were both staring in each other's eyes. He started to lean forward and so did I, our lips connected and he deepened the kiss. Jeremy grabbed my waist careful not to hurt me, and pulled me closer to him. My hands were tangled in his hair. Eventually, he had to pull away because he needed air. He kissed my lips again and without realizing it touched my bite. I screamed and sat up.

"Hayley? I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, getting up and going into my bathroom. I took off the bandage and it looked worse. It was really red and pink and it was throbbing. I grabbed another bandage from under the sink and went back into my room. "I'm gonna go get more blood." I said starting to walk out the door.

"Let me. Just lay down. I'm sure your shoulder hurts."

"OK." I laid back down under the cover and closed my eyes. Jeremy came back in a couple minutes later with more blood. "Thanks." I said, taking a sip. Jeremy laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later because of my shoulder. It hurt really badly. I looked over and Jeremy wasn't there anymore.

"Jeremy!" H e came in about a minute later.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts. Please make it stop! Make it stop!" He took off the bandage and now it was even redder, bleeding again and getting larger. It was about halfway down my back.

"Oh my god."

**What ya think? Again, thanks PAIGEandMARY for helping soooooo much. Go check out her story: The Salvatore Sister! Please review!**


	9. Kidnapped

Jeremy pulled out his phone from his back pocket and quickly dialed a number. My back felt like it was on fire times 3. When Jeremy got off the phone he said, "Stefan and Damon are on their way back."

I wimpered in pain, "Did they find a cure?"

"I hope so." Jeremy said sitting down on the bed and running his hands through his hair, nervously. I heard the door from downstairs open and close, then someone walking up the stairs. Ethan sunddely appeared at my door.

"What happened?" He asked, surprised.

"She was bit, if you were here you would've known." I lightly kicked Jeremy in the back to tell him to stop.

"Jer, can you get me some more blood?" I asked. He sighed, and walked out, leaving me and Ethan alone.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my back.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Business? What kind of business?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Jeremy walked in and put the glass of blood on my nightstand. Using my vampire hearing, I hear the door quietly close, and my brothers talking downstairs.

"We can't let her die." I heard Stefan saying.

"I know that, but it's the only way." Damon replied.

"There's gotta be another way." Stefan said, sounding nervous.

"Well if there is, Jules isn't gonna tell us." Damon sighed.

There was short moment of silence until Stefan said, "Maybe Bonnie might find something in one of Emily's old journals. I'll call her, just go check on Hayley." I heard Damon walking up the stairs. I heard Ethan's phone go off, and he walked out of my room and into his.

"Some best friend." I mumbled. Jeremy sat down in front of my legs and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Hey, Hayls. How are you feeling?" Damon asked me when he walked in.

"Not much better. I hurt, Damon. Everything hurts." I felt Jeremy rubbing my hand with his thumb, and that me feel a teensy weensy better. "Damon?" He looked up at me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeremy got me a huge glass of blood, and laid down on the bed next to bed. I snuggled my head in his chest and he wrpped his arms around my waist. I was laying in my side so the bite wouldn't touch the bed. We laid like that for about an hour until I heard Jeremy's breathing slow; he was asleep. I carefully wiggled my way out of his arms and slowly started walking to my door. I stumbled and tripped a couple times due to how weak I was. When I made it down the stairs, I looked around and it seemed like no one was home. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Hayley, _

_Damon and I went to Bonnie's; she might have a cure for you. Be back soon. _

_Love you, Stefan. _

I sighed with relief. A cure. I opened the fridge to find food since I hadn't had any all day. As I was looking through our frige, I felt something stab me in the back. A stake. I fell to the ground in pain. When I looked up, Katherine was standing over me with a vervain dart in her hand. Before I could react, she stabbed me in the shoulder with it.

**!^&*!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*(!$%^&*()!$%^&*()_!$%^&*()!$%^&***

I woke up in a dark room, I was tied to a chair with ropes that were soaked with vervain.

"You're awake." Katherine said.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what _I _want; it's what _he _wants."

"Who's he?" I questioned.

"Klaus." I started to hear someone moaning from the cornor of the room. I turned around to see who; Ethan.

"What do you want with him?"

"He didn't listen."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I sent him here. To find out a way to get you. I told him to spike your drink with vervain. I told him to get the wolves to go after you. But after that he didn't want to. He tried to quit. But if I didn't have you. Klaus was gonna kill me." She turned around and opened a box, she pulled out a wooden stake.

"No, please don't kill him! Take me to Klaus! Just please don't kill him!" I begged. She ignored me and continued to walk towards him.

Ethan turned towards me, "I'm so sorry."

Katherine looked him in the eye and plunged the stake through his heart. He gasped and fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. Tears started streaming down my face. "Why does he want me?" I whispered.

"Beacause," Katherine paused, " Klaus has always been fasinated with you, you look exactly like his sister, a sister his parents put up for adoption, when he saw you at one of the Founder's Parties he was at, he tought it was her, but her name wasn't Hayley. It was Grace. He never got rid of the idea of you being her. Ever since, he been trying to find you."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait." She replied.

"For what?"

"Klaus."

"Their gonna find me you know. Damon and Stefan." I said, knowingly. Katherine just laughed. "Why did you sent the wolves after me? I'm gonna die."

"No you aren't." She replied.

"How?"

"I know a cure."

**!$%^&*(!$%^&*()!$%^&*()_+$****$%^&*()**

**Really short I know. I'm sorry! The next one will be A LOT longer. REVIEW. =) **


	10. Leaving

I gasped. "What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Katherine asked, smirking. _Now I see where Damon gets it from._

"Because you know it's the right thing to do." Katherine laughed. I was slowly starting to get the ropes loose from my wrists. Katherine got up and grabbed something from the table next to her, then vampire speed, stabbed me with a stake, right under my heart.

"I wouldn't do that. I could turn this stake and you be dead." I glared at her, I won't let her beat me, won't let her have the satisfaction of beating me. Suddenly a man who looked strangely familiar walked in the door. He had my blue eyes, and brown hair. "Elijah." Katherine said pulling the stake out. "Where's Klaus?"

"He will be here in a moment." The man said with a slight accent. "Hello Grace."

"I'm not her." Then another man walked through the door. He was slightly taller, and his hair was more blonde, he had the same blue eyes though.

"Hello sister."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not her!" I screamed, I'm not their sister. Stefan and Damon are my brothers. Period. Dot. The End. He slowly started walking towards me, he staring into my eyes, compelling me, compelling me to remember. Remember my childhood, my first 4 years of life. The 4 years that always came up blank. 

* * *

Flashback:

I was running around a field, in a white sundress, I was about 3. I was running from someone. A boy who looked about 8 or 9. I smiling and laughing screaming, "You can't catch me!" I heard a woman call, "Grace? Klaus? Lunch is ready!" We quickly ran to a house. It was white and very beautiful. We reached the house to see a woman, who looked exactly like me. Striking blue eyes, brown hair, slim figure, and the same beautiful smile. My mother. 

* * *

"Grace." Klaus said.

I gasped. "No! You're lying! You compelled me to see that!"

"No. I only compelled you to remember that moment."

"I don't believe you! Damon and Stefan are my brothers, Giuseppe is my father and Elizabeth is my mother!" I screamed, denying that he was telling the truth, even though I knew he was. I could see it in his eyes. I refused to let myself believe such a thing.

"But you're wrong. See, our father, never wanted a girl, only boys. Our mother, convinced him to keep you and not put you up for adoption right away. But after she died, he put you up for adoption. Elijah and I hated him for it. Ever since, we've been looking for you. Now we've found you." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"No. No. No. No. No." I kept repeating. Tears slowly started falling down my cheeks, knowing he was right. Knowing I was their sister. I screamed in pain, as I hit the bite against my chair. I saw Klaus bite wrist, and shove it in my mouth.

"Drink." I looked up and he told me drink with his eyes. I listened and slowly started to drink. I felt the bite feeling better and better. "All better."

I slowly reached to touch my bite, to find it was gone. "You're blood is the cure."

"Yes it is." he paused. "I want you to come with me. You Elijah and I, will live our lives as family."

"What if I don't want to come?" I asked, looking at him.

"But you will. You will, because if you don't then I will kill every single person you love, including Jeremy."

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

"Then you're coming." I nodded slowly.

"Just please let me say goodbye, I will go with you, but they need to know not to worry." Klaus nodded.

"I will let you go, but you come straight back here. Katherine will be going with you." I nodded and so did Katherine. Klaus cut my ropes and Katherine helped my up. We walked out and started walking to the boardinghouse.

"I'm sorry." Katherine said, once we got outside.

"For what?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

'Everything. Your brothers, Ethan, and torturing you. Changing you, especially. I should've never took that decision away form you."

" I accept your apology."

"I hope we can be friends though, somehow." She said.

"I'd like that." I said, as we're walking up the driveway of the house. "You can come in." She paused, before nodding. "Stefan? Damon? Can we talk?" They were in front of me within seconds. "I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is my brother. He would like me to leave with me. I'm only doing it to protect you."

"Hayley, no. I won't let you." Damon said, firmly.

"You can't make that choice, Damon. I will see if Klaus will allow me to still talk to you. I love you." I said, starting to cry. I don't want to leave them. But I have to. I can't let Klaus kill them. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Please don't leave me, Hayley. I love you, you can't . I need you." Damon said, letting a few tears out. This only made it harder. I walked over to Stefan. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"Please don't go."

"I can't, Stefan. I have to do this. I'm protecting everyone I love." I wiped my tears and sighed. "I need to get a few things." I ran up the stairs, Katherine following me. I pulled a duffle bag from my closet and began putting clothes in it.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked gently.

"No." I said, about to cry again. She hugged me softly. I let all my tears out. Katherine slowly rubbed my back. I sighed. "We need to get going." She nodded. We walked back down the stairs. I hugged my brothers again, and left the house, leaving everything behind me. "Now all I need is to say goodbye to Jeremy." Katherine nodded and we took off in a run. We reached the Gilbert house in minutes.

I knocked softly on the door. Elena answered after a few moments. "Can I talk to Jeremy?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. Jeremy!" She called.

"Hey Hayley, what's up?" He asked, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" he was, worried.

"I just need to go, it's what I have to do."

"Please Hayley, don't."

"I have to, Jeremy." I paused, "I need you to tell you something before I go."

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." He paused, surprised, before he pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved in sync. My hands, moved to his hair, running my fingers through it. I pulled away.

"I love you too."

"Here." I gave him one of my necklaces. It was a star and a heart. The star with silver rhinestones and the heart with purple. "That way, you'll always remember me."

"I could never forget you." He said.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Jeremy." I said before walking away, back towards Katherine. We walked back towards where Klaus was in silence. When we got there. Elijah and Klaus were waiting by a silver Ford Focus. "I'm ready." I said. Klaus nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, and Elijah the driver seat. Katherine and me sat in the back. Well pulled out and started leaving the town going north. I silently cried as I watched everything pass us. Katherine grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I slowly cried myself to sleep. 

* * *

Katherine gently shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. There was a hose that was huge and wood with big windows all around it. **(A/N kinda like the Cullen's from Twilight.)**

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Maine." Katherine said.

"Welcome to your new life, Hayley." Klaus told me.

* * *

**please review! thats what keeps me writing! :D**


	11. New Guy

I walked up the stairs of the house and into my room, Katherine following behind me. My room was a light purple, with a big bed in the center, a black and white polka dot comforter. I had a black dresser, with a silver lamp, a flat screen TV across from the bed, and a white furry rug. My nightstand had a purple laptop sitting on it.

"Do you like it?" Katherine asked me.

"Yes. I love it. Did you pick everything out?"

"Yeah. Klaus said, I knew you longer than he did and I knew you better. I remember you always liking purple. I hope you still do?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sat down on my bed. Katherine walked over and sat down next to me. We sat there in a silence for a few minutes, before I said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being such a good friend." I paused, "I would've never expected you to be my friend."

"I got tired of feeling like I had nobody. As I thought about it, you were the only one who I knew I could trust if you ever forgave me. Which I'm glad you did, even though I did horrible things to you and your family. I really am truly sorry. And I want you to know that I'll be by your side through anything, that is, if you want me to." She said. I quickly hugged her. I got up and began unpacking my clothes and stuff.

"I'm gonna go unpack too. My rooms right next to you if you need me." She said, before leaving.

When I finished that, I went downstairs to find Klaus. I found him and Elijah sitting at our table talking quietly.

"May I speak with you, Klaus?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, Grace."

"Can you please call me Hayley? If you don't mind, I just really prefer that name."

"Okay, Hayley."

"I was wondering if you would allow me to speak with my brothers? And if I could start school here?"

"You will start school next Monday, me and Elijah went to the local high school while you were unpacking. As for your brothers, I will allow you."

"Thank you!" I said quickly, interrupting him.

"On one condition, you cannot tell them our location."

"Of course." I said, smiling. I got up and ran to my room, eager to video chat with Stefan.

**STEFAN'S POV. **

I was sitting in my room on my bed, reading. Damon hadn't come out of his room since Hayley left, neither have I. I heard my laptop ding next to me.

_**RebelChick(: would like to video chat. **_

I clicked accept and Hayley's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Stefan." She sighed.

"Hayley, where are you? I'll come get you."

"No, Stefan. I do want to leave but just not yet. I need Klaus to think that I want to be here and I'm not gonna leave. Don't worry, I have a plan." She said.

"Ok." I said. I heard her name being called. It sounded like Katherine.

"I gotta go, me and Katherine are gonna go shopping."

"Have fun….wait you and Katherine are friends?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Bye Stefan. I love you."

"Love you too." I said, before I logged off.

**HAYLEY'S POV. **

Katherine and I hopped in the car and backed out of the driveway. When we got on the road, I turned the music up loud. After about 20 minutes, we reached a huge mall with 2 floors. We went to Kohl's so we could look for a dress. Klaus had said we're going to a party thing tonight, he didn't exactly say what it was for. I think it's just like a town party. But everybody has to get dressed up for it. Reminds me of a Founder's Party. She held up a gray strapless dress, with flowers coming from the shoulder to the middle of her thigh.

"I like it. It suits you." She nodded and walked over to me.

"Did you find anything?" I nodded. I held up a blue strapless dress with a neckline that went down in the middle. It had gems along the neckline.

For the rest of the day, we went to a lot of stores, and bought everything we liked. By the time, we were finished we both had 10 bags each.

"We still have to go get shoes, for the dresses." Before, we left Kohl's, we paid, but completely forgot about shoes.

"Oh yeah. How about we take these out to the car first?" Katherine nodded. We came back in, and walked back to Kohl's. When we were looking for shoes, Katherine's phone rang.

"Hello Klaus,"

"_When will you be back?" _

"Soon."

"_You need to hurry up, we're leaving in a couple hours." _

"Of course." She hung up.

I sighed. "He's so annoying."

"I know." She laughed.

"Katherine?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me. "If I got Stefan and Damon to come sneak me out from here, from Klaus. Would you come with me?"

"I'd love too. But I don't think Stefan and Damon will let you have me come too." She said.

"Still. I'll make sure they let you."

"What about Elena?"

"She'll live." I smiled. "She might not like it at first. But if you act like you do to me to her and the guys, everything will be okay." "Then yes. I'd love to."

"Yay!" I smiled, and ran up to her and hugged her. I know, Katherine had done a lot to me and my family but, she really changed. I know I could trust her and that she would always be there for me. Right now, she was pretty much my only friend.

"How about these?" She held up a pair of black strappy heels.

"Yeah. How about these for me?" I held up silver heels with little straps across the top part of my foot, and a strap that goes around my ankle at the top. Katherine nodded. We went and paid, and started heading for the car.

"So how are doing with everything?" Katherine asked when we got out of the parking lot.

"I'm okay, I guess. I miss my brothers and Jeremy."

"It'll get better, I promise."

"I hope so. I guess, I'm just scared something will happen and my brothers won't be here to protect me." I said, looking out the window.

"I won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you." We rode back to the house in silence. We went in the house and went to our rooms to get ready. I went into my bathroom, an did my makeup. I out on gray eye shadow, put a thin line of eyeliner on. Then a few coats of mascara and lip gloss. I straightened my hair, rather than my normal little waves. I slipped on my dress, I put on a gold necklace with a rose on it. I slipped on my heels and walked downstairs. Katherine was wearing her dress, with black eye shadow, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. She also had her normal necklace on, the one that allowed her to walk in the sun.

"Are you ready, Hayley?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." I replied. He walked out the door, Katherine behind him. Elijah was walking next to me.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

"I know you don't want to be here, but I'm glad you are. I missed having a sister. If you would like to leave I completely understand, but I don't think Klaus feels the same."

"I know. I'm not gonna leave. If I leave, he might hurt the people I love, and I can't let that happen." He nodded. I climbed in the backseat next to Katherine.

We got to the mayor's house, where the party was, the greeted us at the door, and we went in. The house kinda looked like the Lockwood mansion. Elijah and Klaus left us to go talk with people; leaving me and Katherine.

"I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?" She asked over the music.

"Yeah." I said. After she walked away, someone bumped into me. I turned around and it was a guy. He was about 5'5 compared to my short 5'1. He black hair that covered his eyes, which were a deep blue.

"I'm so sorry." he said. H flicked his hair out of his eyes, which I will admit, was kinda hot.

"It's okay."

"I'm Austin, by the way." He held his hand out.

"Hayley." I said, shaking his hand.

"So are you new here? I've never seen you around." He asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"From where?" He replied.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Katherine came back with my drink and handed it to me.

"I'm gonna let you be. Klaus said we leave at 10." I nodded.

"Who was that?" Austin asked.

"My friend, that I live with."

"And Klaus?" He replied.

"My brother." I hated saying that. "So where did you come from?"

"Lived here my whole life." He replied.

"Siblings?"

"Little sister, 8 years old." He said. I smiled. Me and Austin talked for a while. He seemed really cool. It felt nice to just talk with a normal person. "So can I have your number? So we can hang out some more?"

"Yeah." I handed him my Blackberry and he handed me his Samsung Exclaim. I handed his back, and he gave me mine back.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I nodded. He walked away. A moment later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a tight strapless pink dress, with black heels.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Stay away form Austin." I was taken aback. Who is this girl?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay away. He's mine." She sneered.

"Are you together?"

"Well no, but still. He's mine." She said. "And if you don't stay away form him, you'll be sorry."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" She stayed silent. "That's what I thought. So I'm gonna hang out with who I want to hang out with and your just gonna have to deal."

"Bitch." That's it. No one calls me a bitch or anything else for that matter. I slapped her. Not that hard but it was hard enough to leave a red mark. She touched her face, and walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin asked when he came back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Katherine walked up to me, "Time to go." She said.

"Bye, Austin. I'll text you later."

"Bye." He said. Me and Katherine meet Elijah and Klaus outside, and we started heading home.

When we got home, I said goodnight to Klaus and Elijah and went up to my room. I pulled on Hollister navy blue pajama pants, and a plain white V-Neck. I wiped off all my make-up and brushed my teeth and hair. I climbed in bed and grabbed my phone to text Austin.

**Hey.**

_Hi. Wanna hang out tomorrow? _

**Sure. Where at?**

_Meet me in town center at 1. _

**K.(: Goodnight, Austin. **

_Night, Hayley. _

I laid in bed smiling. Austin is really nice and cute. Wait, why am I thinking that? I have Jeremy. But I don't have Jeremy. I can't do that to him. But what if he's doing the same to me? I can't like Austin. I'm a vampire and he's human. Jeremy's human. But I don't want Austin caught up in everything. Plus, I just met him. I might like him a little. But I CAN'T like him. I just can't.

**Please REVIEW. They make me very happy. Thank to PAIGEandMARY for helping with this chapter. (: **


	12. Hanging with Austin

_I woke up the next morning and threw on some grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved purple striped shirt, and black boots. I walked downstairs and found Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus sitting in the living room, reading. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:15 already. _

"_You slept in." Klaus said. _

"_Yeah, I was really tired." _

"_You start school tomorrow." He said, looking at me. I nodded. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. I went back in my room and sat on my bed and turned on my TV. When I finished, it was only 12:45. I decided I should call Stefan. _

"_Hey Stefan." I said, when he answered the phone. _

"_What's up?" He asked. _

"_Nothing, just bored. About to go hang out with my friend." _

"_Fun. Who's your friend?" He asked. _

"_Just a guy. How's Jeremy?" I asked, changing the subject. _

"_He's better. He was sad the first couple days you were gone. I don't really see him anymore. He's always hanging out with Anna." He said. _

"_Who's Anna?" _

"_Just his friend. Don't tell me your jealous! You guys weren't even together." He said. _

"_I'm not jealous." I lied. I smiled so he would believe me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:50. "I have to go. Love you, Stefan." _

"_Love you too." He said. I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket. _

_I walked downstairs. "I'm gonna go hang out with my friend. Bye." I said, before they could even respond._

* * *

__

I walked to down center and saw Austin sitting on a bench. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black vans. 

"_Hey." I said, sitting next to him. _

"_Hey." He replied. _

_I looked around and saw a ice cream shop across the street. "Let's go get some ice cream!" I grabbed his hand, and we ran across and into the shop. _

"_Hello. How may I help you?" Asked the waiter. _

"_I'd like a small vanilla cone." The waiter nodded and looked at Austin. _

"_I'd like a chocolate cone." The waiter nodded again. _

"_That'll be $9.64." He said. _

_I got out my ten that I had in my pocket but Austin stopped me. "Let me." He paid before I could protest. _

"_Thank you." I said, as we walked out of the shop. _

"_No problem." He said. We started walking around town. He showed me around a little. We finished our ice cream cones, and we were just walking around trying to think of something to do. _

"_We could go to a water park." He said. _

"_We don't have our bathing suits." I looked around and saw a park, there were no kids around, and it had a slide, a jungle gym, and swings. "Let's go there." I said, pulling his arm towards the park. I sat on one of the swings and he sat on the one next to me. _

"_So….what's your middle name?" He asked, I guess trying to get to know me better. _

"_Grace. Yours?" _

"_Matthew. Favorite color?" He asked. _

"_Purple. Yours?" _

"_Blue." He said. I suddenly jumped off the swing and started running away from him and into the field behind the park. "Where are you going?" _

"_Catch me if you can!" I yelled, and started running faster. I was running at an average speed for a girl, and not vampire speed. After a couple minutes, I felt him grab my shoulder. I fell to the ground laughing, he did too. When I calmed down, I noticed he was on top of me. I was staring into his eyes, and he was staring into mine. He started leaning towards me. His lips crashed onto mine, it wasn't rough, he was gentle. I kissed back. My hands found their way to his hair, and his to my waist. We pulled back for air, and he got off of me. _

"_I'm sorry." He said. _

"_It's fine." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear, one of my nervous habits. _

"_Hayley?" He asked. I looked up. "I like you." _

"_I like you too." I said, finally realizing that I do. I know I just met him, but I really do like him. He isn't like many other guys. _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously. I nodded. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. We got up from the ground, and we intertwined our hands. "I'll walk you home." We walked to my house in a comfortable silence. I lead the way since he didn't know where I lived. We got there and he walked me to my door. _

"_I had fun today." I said. _

"_Me too." He replied. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah, at school." I nodded. "I'll text you." _

"_Okay." He leaned forward and gave me a small peck before walking away. I went back in the house and saw Klaus and Elijah waiting for me at the table. _

"_Sit down, Hayley." Klaus said. I sat down across from them. "Who's the boy?" _

"_Were you watching me?" I asked, slightly pissed. _

"_That doesn't matter, now answer my question." Klaus said. _

"_He's my boyfriend." _

"_Boyfriend?" Elijah asked, doubtfully. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Your too young to date." Klaus said. _

"_What? I'm 162!" _

"_But, your stuck 16." Klaus said. _

"_Which is old enough to date!" _

"_Fine. You may date him, but I meet him. Tomorrow for dinner." _

"_Ugh, fine." I said, getting up and going to my room. I got out my phone and called Austin. _

"_Hey Hayley." He said. _

"_Hey. Can you come over tomorrow? For dinner?" I asked. _

"_As in 'family dinner'?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, my brothers want to meet you." _

"_How do they even know about me?" He asked. _

"_They saw us on the porch." _

"_Yeah, I'll come. What time?" _

"_Is six okay?" _

"_Yeah, sounds good. See you tomorrow." _

"_Bye." I said, hanging up. I took off my shoes, and walked back downstairs. "He'll be here at six." I told Elijah. He nodded. I went back to my room. _

_I showered, and changed into short purple an blue pajama shorts and grey tank tp with black lace on the back. I laid in bed and texted Damon. _

_**Hey, I miss you sooo much. I'll call you after school tomorrow. I have big news. I love you. **_

_**-Hayley. **_

_I put my phone on the nightstand and went to sleep. _

_**I know its short. I'll try to make it longer and I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Thanks again, to Paige from PAIGEandMARY, for helping. Please review. (:**_


	13. Suspended

I woke up the next morning, grabbed my phone and texted Austin "good morning". I got out of bed an showered. After I dried off, I pulled on light black skinny jeans, a white V-Neck with 'Stay Positive' on it, and a purple hoodie. I also grabbed my black Supras. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and I also grabbed my Purple Hollister bag.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Elijah asked. I nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. Bye." I started walking but I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waits, I jumped.

"It's just me." Austin said, kissing my cheek.

I turned myself around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "We have to get to school." I said, pulling away. He nodded. He let go of me and intertwined our fingers, as we started walking towards the school.

When we got to school, me and Austin went to the office to get my papers.

"Here you go." Said the receptionist after I told her my name.

"Thank you." I said before walking out.

"What do you have?" Austin asked, snatching the paper from my hands. "Looks like me and you have all the same classes." I smiled. He grabbed my hand again, and we started walking to his locker. On our way, I saw the girl from the party. She us and then our hands. She gave me the death glare.

"Who is she?" I asked, gesturing towards her.

"Courtney." He replied.

"Does she like you or something?"

"We used to date. It only lasted like 2 weeks. I guess she still has feelings for me." He said.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Of course not." He said, his thumb rubbing my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me for a moment and then pulled away. We started walking towards class. We walked in silence, so my mind drifted to when I would have to leave. I didn't want to leave Austin but I want to live with my brother's again. "Mr. Brown, this is Hayley Salvatore." Austin said, when we reached English, our first class.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Brown. You can sit next to Austin." He said. I nodded and walked over there.

Class dragged on. It felt like forever. I just whish it would end. I don't even know why Klaus is sending me to school, I mean I already learned all of it. Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and I grabbed Austin's hand.

"So we have math next." I said in the hallway.

"Oh, I have Science. I guess we don't have all the same classes." He said, with a apologetic face.

He went towards science, and I went the other way to math. My teacher, Mrs. Jones, put my in a seat towards the back. I also noticed that Courtney is in my class. A while later, the bell rang, and I saw Courtney outside class. I tried to walk past her without her noticing my but, she did.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Austin." She said.

"Obviously, I didn't listen."

"You're a bitch." She said, pissed. I smiled at her sarcastically. "Stay. Away. From. Austin."

"I think I'm good." I smiled.

"Listen here, bitch, your gonna stay away from him or you'll be sorry." She said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I replied.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from and stay with your ugly family?" That pissed me off. I hit her. Hopefully, it'll leave a mark.

"You BITCH!" She screamed hitting me. I pushed her into the lockers about to hit her, but I felt someone grab me. A teacher. I looked around and saw Austin running towards us. Another teacher grabbed Courtney and dragged us to the principal's office.

"Suspended?" Klaus seethed. I got suspended. For 2 weeks. On my first day. I shrugged. Klaus parked the car and turned towards me. He just stared at me for a couple minutes, before he hit me. My hand immediately went to my face, and tears swelled in my eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" I aid, through tears. He slapped me again, harder this time.

"Don't talk back." I nodded, hoping he wouldn't hit me. I jumped out of the car and ran to my room. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Closing my eyes, turned into sleeping.

A while later, Katherine woke me up and said I needed to change into nice clothes and tell Austin to wear nice clothes, since Klaus decided to take up out to dinner. I got up and curled my hair, letting fall in the middle of my back. I grabbed a dress that had grey top half and white bottom half it also had a zipper going down the middle of the top half. I also grabbed a black blazer. I went to my closet and picked out black pumps. I went downstairs and Katherine looked very pretty. She was wearing grey and black striped, off the shoulder dress that came down to about her knees and purple heels. Klaus and Elijah were both wearing a suit.

When we go to the restraunt I saw Austin already waiting by the door. He was wearing black skinnies, a white button up shirts, and black Nike high tops.

We walked in and sat down at our table. I was I between Katherine and Austin while Elijah and Klaus were across from us. The waiter came and we quickly ordered our drinks.

"So Austin?" Austin looked at Klaus, "Do you plan to go to college?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"What do you want to major in?" Klaus asked, intrrigating him some more.

Austin shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "I'm not sure yet. I want to keep my horizons open."

The waitress came back with our drinks and Klaus continued asking Austin questions. After a while later, our food had come, and Klaus was giving Austin a glare. I reached under the table and grabbed Austin's hand, squeezing it. He looked up at me and I smiled. I heard Klaus clear his throat. I looked at him and he was glaring at me.

"Klaus? Can I talk to you?" I said, standing up from the table. Klaus nodded. I started walking towards the lobby of the restrant. Klaus followed behind me. "What the hell was that?"

Before I knew it, Klaus slapped me for the third time today. "I don't like him."

"Well, I don't give a shit." I said. "If you ever put another hand on me again, I swear you will be sorry."

* * *

**Im sooo sorry. Please don't kill me. I hope to update SOON. Im sorry its short. I felt so bad about not updating and decided to write this one. The next one will be SUPER long. I'll start writing tomorrow night. Please review. If you review, I'll update faster. I hope to get at least 3 reviews before I update. **


	14. Girlfriend

**I know I didn't get 3 reviews but I just love writing this story, I had to update!**

* * *

Dinner got better. Klaus still questioned Austin but not as bad. I kissed Austin goodbye and then we all left. We got home about 20 minutes later. I went to my room and pulled on grey pajama pants, and a plain purple tee. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs to see Klaus sitting at our table.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Really? I don't think we do." I said.

"Listen. You will NEVER talk to me like that again. I don't care if you were mad or not." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna talk however I wanna talk."

"You live in my house. You will listen to me." He said.

"I didn't want to live in your house! You forced me too! So therefore, I will not obey your rules." Klaus got up from his seat and walked over to me. He raised his hand and before I knew it, he slapped me...again. This time was defiantly the hardest. Tears welled up in my eyes, I turned and ran to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I need you." I said, with tears running down my face.

"What do you need?"

"Come get me. We're in Portland, Maine. In the woods in the north side of down. If you go there then you'll see a small driveway. Just follow it and then you'll see the house. Climb up the side till the second window. Be quiet though. I'll get Katherine ready." I said.

"Ok. I love you." Click.

I walked next door into Katherine's room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Pack your stuff. We're leaving."

"So soon? I thought you would wait longer." She said.

"Klaus has been hitting me. I'm not gonna wait for it to get serious." Katherine got up and got a bag from her closet and began putting clothes in it. I went back in my room and began doing the same. When I finished, I laid down in bed and waited for Stefan. 

* * *

A little later, I heard knocking on my window. I got up and saw Stefan and Damon's face. I opened the window to let them in.

"You need to be quiet." I said. I left the room to go get Katherine. I shook her awake and told her that they were here. She grabbed her bag and followed me into my room. I grabbed my bag and climbed out my window after Stefan and Damon. When I got down, Katherine did the same. When all of us were on the ground, we all took off in a run towards Mystic Falls. 

* * *

We got home about 4 hours later by running at vampire speed. Stefan showed Katherine her new room and I went to my old one. I set my bag on the dresser and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. I had a text from Austin.

**Hey, u ok? U weren't at school today. **

I looked at my clock and it was 4 in the afternoon. I slept the whole day! I quickly typed a reply.

**Oh yeah, I'm fine. But we need to talk. Video Chat in 30 minutes? **

Within a minute, I had another text.

**Of course. Talk to you then. :) **

I was planning to break up with Austin. I can't do long distance relationships. I really didn't want to but I had to. I got up from bed and walked to my dresser. I looked like crap. My hair was a mess, my make-up smudged, and my clothes were all messy from rolling around in my sleep. I decided I would take a shower. I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom. I set my towel and clothes next to the shower and began to take my make-up off. When I finished I hopped in the shower.

I got out about 15 minutes later; I pulled on my black skinny jeans, and a pink tank top that had some ruffles at the top. I brushed out my hair and let it hang around my waist. I put on a little eyeshadow, mascara, and finished off with some lip gloss. I heard a ding from my laptop. I opened it and saw Austin's username. I clicked accept and saw his face pop up on my screen.

"Hey." I said, smiling a little.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Okaaayy." He said, dragging it out.

"I don't think I can do this. Me and you."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had to leave Maine and I don't think I can do the whole long distance relationship thing."

"Ok. Can we at least be friends?" He asked, looking sad.

"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled. Austin logged off. I figured maybe I should call Jeremy to tell him I'm back. I still loved him even thought I went out with Austin. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said.

"Is Jeremy there?" I replied.

"Uh, not right now."

"Can you tell him Hayley called?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She replied. I had to ask her one last thing.

"Uh, how do you know Jeremy?"

"I'm Anna…his girlfriend."

"Oh…okay." Click.

I hung up my phone and went downstairs. I saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Hayley." Stefan said.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why is Katherine with you?"

"Cause she is." I replied.

"Hayley Grace, you know that's not a answer." He said.

"Because she was my only friend when I was with Klaus. She helped me get through leaving you and she helped me get back to you. To me, you should be thanking her."

"He will never thank her. You know what she's done to your family. How could you be friends with that?" Elena said.

"You aren't even in this!"

"She's tried to kill me! I think I'm allowed to have my say in her living in this house!" Elena yelled.

"It's not your house! You don't live here! So therefore, no! You don't have a say!" I replied.

"Stop!" I closed my mouth. "Just stop fighting."

"I'm going out with Bonnie. I'll be at the grill if you need me." I walked out of the house and into Stefan's car. Stefan had said I could use it anytime as long as he wasn't. 

* * *

I got to the grill in about 10 minutes. I saw Bonnie sitting at a table, talking to Matt.

"Hey guys." I said sitting across from Bonnie. Then, someone called Matt's name and he had to go clean some more tables.

"Hey. How does it feel to be back?" Bonnie asked.

"Amazing. I tried calling Jeremy today."

"And how'd that go?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Oh…..wow. I had no idea." Bonnie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I kinda expected it to happen."

"Well, maybe you should come over tonight. Just me and you. Take your mind off of things." Bonnie said.

"I'd like that." Bonnie's smiling face turned nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Don't look now, but Jeremy just walked in with Anna." I slowly turned my head to the door and Jeremy was walking in with his arm around Anna.

"Do you think I should go say something to him?" I asked.

"No." I shrugged and got up anyway. "Hey Jeremy." I said when I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hayley! Oh my god, your back!" He hugged me.

"Yep." I said.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"Just last night."

"We should hang out. Say…my place tomorrow night at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and walked back to Bonnie.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go to his house tomorrow night to hang out!"

"We need to pick out your outfit!" She shrieked.

"Okay!" I didn't even care what I was about to get into. All I cared about is that I could hang out with Jeremy. Just me and him. 

* * *

Stefan said Bonnie could stay over, even though he is still a little upset about earlier. Elena had already left and went back home. Me and Bonnie ran up to my room and began putting all my clothes on my bed.

"How bout this?" Bonnie held up a tank top that was light pink with purple flowers. I shook my head.

"I want something simple."

"This?" Bonnie held up a black and white mid-length sleeved tee.

"I like it." I held up purple skinny jeans.

Bonnie nodded. "What shoes?" She asked.

"I'll just wear my converse."

Me and Bonnie stayed up talking all night. We talked about anything and everything. At about 2, we fell asleep. 

* * *

Later the next day, I was getting ready to go to Jeremy's. I curled my hair into little waves and put a little make-up on. I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs. Stefan and Damon were sitting on the couch, staring at the TV even though it wasn't on.

"What's this show about?" I said, sitting on the recliner.

"Hayley, we need to talk." Damon said.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Why'd you come back?" Stefan asked.

"Did you not want me to?" I asked.

"No, of course we did. But we thought you would wait longer. So, something must've happened."

"Klaus started hitting me." I said, quietly.

"I'll kill him." Damon said, standing up.

"No, Damon. I'm fine. I just didn't want it to get serious."

"Fine." He said, sitting back down.

"Well, I'll be at Jeremy's." I said, walking to Stefan's car.

I got to their house within a couple minutes. I went to the house and rung the doorbell, even though I was allowed in no matter what. I had been invited in. That sounded like Damon. Jeremy opened the door a couple seconds later.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey.' He replied, he moved out of the doorway and let me in. He walked over to the couch and I sat next to him. "So, how's it been?"

"It's been better. You?"

"Good."

"Cool." I said.

"Look, Hayley, about Anna-"

"It's okay, Jeremy. I left. I get it."

"Oh, but still I said I loved you and I just went off and dated someone else, it's not okay."

"Yes, its is. We we're never actually together." I said, smiling.

Me and Jeremy were just sitting there, looking at each other for what seemed like forever. He slowly started leaning towards me. I leaned forward a tiny bit and he did too, and our lips connected. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in sync. And then we realized what we did.

"I'm sorry." And with that, I ran out the door. 

* * *

**Did you like it? Thanks to PAIGEandMARY for helping me soooo much with this story! I don't think I would've continued so much without her! So I want at least 3 reviews before I update. They make me soooo happy! Just knowing people actually care to read and actually like, is what keeps me writing! :) **


	15. Hospital

I ran. I ran out the door and into the car. I saw Jeremy came out the door trying to stop me but I ignored him. I just made a huge mistake. I bet he never wants to see me again. How could I do that? He has a girlfriend! I pulled into my driveway and ran into the house.  
"Hey Hayley." Damon said, I ignored him and ran into my room. I laid on the bed and cried. When I was done, I got up and walked into Katherine's room. She wasn't in there. I shrugged and went back into my room. I called Bonnie and she picked up after a couple rings.  
"Hey Hayley." She said.  
"Hey, will you meet me at the grill?"  
"Uhm, sure. See you there." Click.  
"I'm going out." I said to Damon. I walked out the door and back into Stefan's car.

* * *

I got to the grill in a couple minutes. Bonnie wasn't there yet so I walked in and sat at a table. Matt saw me and walked over to me.  
"Hey." He said sitting in the seat across from me.  
"Sup." I said.  
"Everything okay?" He asked, I shrugged. "Wanna talk about it?"  
"I made a big mistake with Jeremy."  
"What? Did he get you pregnant?" He said, looking angry. I chuckled.  
"No, of course not! He has a girlfriend and….we kissed." I said, looking down.  
"Oh." Matt said. My phone buzzed, on the table. I had a text from Bonnie.  
Hey. Sorry, I can't make it. Family problems. I'll see you at school tomorrow!  
"Bonnie can't make it." I said.  
"I'm sorry." Matt said.  
"It's cool." I replied.  
A guy walked up to us and said, "Hey. We're closing."  
"Okay, thanks." Matt said to him.  
"I guess we got to go." I said, standing up.  
"Yeah." Matt said.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Uhm.. Yeah, of course." He said, rubbing his neck. I nodded and walked back to my car. I drove home and I had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I walked in and saw it. I screamed.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.  
"Hayley-" Stefan started.  
"How could you? She hasn't done ANYTHING! She was my only friend! And you just took her away!" I said, walking towards him.  
"I am so sorry, Hayley. I had to. She threatened Elena."  
"Elena! Why does everything have to be about her! Always Elena. I was kidnapped and you didn't shed a tear! But if it was Elena, you be going right after her! You choose her over your own family! You act like Katherine was the one who tore us apart. But it's her. Its always her!" I said, more tears coming. "I hate you!" I walked towards Katherine's lifeless body, laying on the floor. Stefan tried to pull me away but I pushed him away. I cried some more. I stayed there, everyone let me cry it out and let me sit there. Eventually, Damon came and carried me to my room. He started to walk out.  
"Please stay. I really need someone." Damon nodded. He laid next to me and pulled me against him, comfortably. He let me cry into his chest. I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Damon was already gone. I took a quick shower and went back into my room. I went to my closet and pulled out black skinny jeans, lace white tank top, and a light purple sweatshirt. I also pulled on grey Vans. I brushed out my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I walked downstairs and Stefan was already eating his breakfast.  
"Do you need a ride to school?" He asked me.  
"Not from you." I said. His face looked hurt. I sighed. "Bonnie's gonna come pick me up." I added. I then heard a honk from outside. "That must be her." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.  
"Why the sad face?" Bonnie asked when I got in the car.  
"Just Stefan."  
"What'd he do? If he killed someone, I swear I'll-"  
I cut her off. "No he didn't kill a human, but he killed Katherine."  
"Why? She changed so much and apologized for what she has done, why kill her?" Bonnie asked.  
"He said she threatened Elena. But she never actually hurt Elena and I know she wouldn't have hurt her anyways."  
"Oh." Bonnie said, and for the rest of the ride we were silent. We got to school in about 15 minutes. Normally, Elena and Matt were waiting for Bonnie but I only saw Matt.  
"Where's Elena?"  
"Oh, her and Jeremy are going to their family lake house for a couple days for some bonding time." She explained.  
"Oh okay." I said and we continued walking to Matt.

* * *

The school day went by quickly. Nothing happened. I hung out with Matt and Bonnie in between classes and at lunch. I was gonna stay at Bonnie's tonight since it was Friday. The last bell rang and everybody started heading towards their cars, Bonnie was out there and she was crying. I ran up to her.  
"Bonnie, what's wrong?"  
"We have to go to the hospital." She said, more tears coming out.  
"What? Why?"  
"Elena and Jeremy…they were…they were an accident." She said, crying even more.  
"Oh my god. We have to go!" Bonnie nodded, and we both ran to the car. "I'm driving, I can't have you driving like that." She just nodded and got into the passenger's side. We pulled out of the parking lot and started heading towards Mystic Fall's hospital. "Are they okay?" I asked, trying not to panic myself.

"I don't know. Jenna called me and told me they were in the hospital and no one knew what was going on." I nodded. I stayed silent the rest of the way. Bonnie was silently crying, while staring out the window. We reached the hospital and I quickly turned off the car and ran into the hospital, Bonnie following behind me.

"Where is Elena and Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked. Before the woman at the desk, I saw Jenna. "Nevermind." I said the woman. I turned and ran towards Jenna. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had bags under her eyes. "Are they okay?"

"Elena's bad. A broken leg and a few scratches and bruises." Jenna said, staring straight ahead.

"And Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. He's still in the emergency room." Jenna said. Just then, i man wearing scrubs and a white coat walked up, holding a clipboard.

"Uh, the Gilbert family?" He said, looking around. Jenna, Stefan, Bonnie, and I all stood up.

"How is he?" Jenna asked.

"He's, unfortunatly, in a coma." The doctor said.

"Oh my god." Jenna said, she turned and walked away, crying.

"Why is he in a coma?" Stefan asked.

"He hit his head. There was a lot of glass lodged in his head also. He also broke his wrist. His seatbelt also got wrapped around his neck. He panicked, and tried to get free. But his panicking caused him to loose even more oxygen, causing him to fall unconcious.

"Why is he that bad compared to Elena?" I asked.

"She was in the back seat sleeping. Jeremy was in the front driving." The doctor turned to leave, but turned back around. "You may go see him. Room 39."

"Hayley, I think you should go see him first." Bonnie said. Stefan nodded.

"What about Jenna?" I asked.

"This is too much for her to handle. I don't think she's ready to see him. And I don't think she'll be back soon." Bonnie said. I nodded and began walking towards Jeremy's room. When I got there, I opened the door and I nearly died. Jeremy had his head banaged and he had wires in him an everything else. His heart moniter was beeping and his room was all white. I pulled the chair from the corner of the room and brought it next to his bed.

"Hey Jer." I said, grabbing his hand. "I know that you probably hate me right now, but I want you to know that I'm here and always will be." I paused. "I love you, Jeremy. I never wanna hurt you." Tears started streaming down my face. "And it hurts me to see you like this." i took a deep breath. "I know you have Anna and I'm happy for you, but I love you. So much. And I never wanna lose you."

I looked back at Jeremy and he was laying there, peacefully. Which made me cry more. I sighed and stood up. I walked outside with tears still streaming down my face. I saw Stefam leaning aganist the wall across from Jeremy's door. I immediatly ran into his arms, tears coming uncontrollably. He rubbed my back, soothingly and whispered 'it's gonna be okay in my ear'. But I knew it wouldn't be. Nothing would be okay after this.

"Let's get you home." Stefan said. I nodded and followed him to his car. I looked out the window and watched the trees go by the whole way home. We got home and I went to my and got changed into gray tank top and light pink pajama shorts. I brushed my teeth and laid in bed. I closed my eyes, but couldn't sleep. I was worried about Jeremy. What if he never woke up?


	16. Back Home

I continued seeing Jeremy. All day. Everyday. Our winter break had finally come but I still came to see him. Surprisingly, Anna never came. Today I woke up and threw on black tank top and a loose pink short top that said 'True Love' on it. It came down to about the middle of my stomach and it kinda hung off my shoulders. I also threw on black skinny jeans. I pulled on my gray uggs and walked downstairs. It seemed like no one was home. I saw Stefan's car in the driveway so I got his keys and hopped in.

I got to the hospital in a couple minutes. I walked in and smiled at the secretary at the front desk. She had gotten used to seeing me so she let me go in without question. I walked into Jeremy's room and saw him laying there with his eyes closed and his head still bandaged. Just like always. His heart moniter was working normally and waas beeping loudly. I grabbed the chair from the corner and pulled it next to the bed. I sat there and looked at Jeremy for a couple minutes before I grabbed his hand. I sat there for a while before something squeezed my hand. I looked up and saw Jeremy's eyes slowly start to open.

"Jeremy." I said, relived.

"Hayley? Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Elena?" He said, frantic.

"Shh. Just relax. I'll go get the doctor." I let go of his hand and walked out the door to find the doctor. I walked down the the hallway and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman said.

"Do you know where Jeremy Gilbert's doctor is?" I asked.

"He's with a patient."

"Jeremy Gilbert just woke up." I said.

"I'll call him." She said, picking up her phone. I nodded, and walked back to Jeremy's room.

"The doctor is on his way." I said, sitting back down in my chair. I looked at him and he brought from the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." He said to me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For coming everyday for the past week."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I might have been in a coma, but I could still hear everything." He told me.

"Oh." I said. If he said he could remember everything, that means he heard me tell him I loved him! Oh crap. I did not want him to know that!

And just as if he read my mind, he squeezed my hand and said, "I love you too." I couldn't help it but I smiled the biggest smile ever. I stood up and hugged him. He lifted up m chin and kissed me on the lips, his hands went to my waist and I balenced myself by resting my hands on his pillow next to his head.

"Wait, we can't do this, Jeremy." I said, standing up straight.

"What? Why?" Jeremy asked.

"You have a girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah, a girlfriend who didn't even visit me in the hospital. Who hasn't called in 3 weeks." I just looked at him, I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Jeremy. Glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. Jeremy shrugged. "Alright, we're gonna keep you here for a couple more days, just to be sure you don't go back into a coma. But after that, you can go home."

"Okay." Jeremy said. The doctor nodded and walked out the door. "I'm gonna break up with her. Anna." I nodded. "And I was hoping, after I break up with her, you would be my girlfriend."

"Yes, but after you break up with her." I said. Jeremy smiled. "You should get some sleep."

I got up and walked out of his room. I walked out of the hospital and drove home. When I got home, there was a shiny black Range Rover sitting in the driveway. Weird, I've never seen that car. I walked in the house and saw Stefan and Damon in the living room. Damon was readng a journal and Stefan was just sitting on the couch.

"Who's car?" I asked. Stefan stood up.

"Yours." He said, tossing me a pair of keys.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm kinda tired of you driving my car all the time, so me and Damon bought you one. We always knew you wanted a Range Rover." He said. I ran up to him and hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I ran to Damon and hugged him too. "You guys are the best brothers in the world!" I kissed both their cheeks and ran up to my room. I logged into my laptop. I got a notifaction that someone wanted to video chat with me. I reconized the username so I clicked accept. I saw Jeremy's smiling face.

"Hey." He said.

"Aren't you soupposed to be sleeping?" I asked.

"I can't sleep without you here."

"Well visiting hours are over, so your gonna have to suck it up for a night." I laughed.

"I love your laugh." I blushed.

"Thanks. Guess what?" I said.

"What?" He replied.

"Stefan and Damon bought me a car!" I waved the key's into the laptops camera.

"Now you can drive me to school!"

"You wish." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine."

"I go back on Monday." He said. "And the doctor says I can go home tomorrow. so maybe you can pick me up."

"Sure." I said. He smiled. "I'm gonnna go to bed."

"Ok." He said. "Hey Hayley?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." He said. My heart fluttered and I blushed.

"I love you too." I said. I clicked the exit button and Jeremy's face dissapeared.

I can't beileve I'm doing this. I know he has a girlfriend. But he did say he was going to break up with her. But when will he? I shook my head. I can't think about that right now. I needed sleep. I had barely slept since Jeremy went into a coma. I had to wake up in the morning and bring him home and then probably spend the day with him. I went to my dresser and changed into navy blue pajama shorts that had the number 83 on them. I also pulled on plain white tank top. I quickly pulled my air into a messy bun and hopped in bed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Whe I was done, I pulled on black skinny jeans, a plain loose light blue tee, and my silver high tops. I curled my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. I walked to Stefans room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"I'm gonna go pick up Jeremy from the hospital." Stefan nodded and I walked downstairs and to my new car. I hopped in and it roared it to life. I drove to the hospital and hopped out of the car. I walked in the hospital and smiled at the secretary. I walked to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey." I said when I came in. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We walked out the room and walked to the front desk. "I'm ready to leave. " Jeremy said to the secretary.

"Just sign out there, sweetie." She said, pointing to a clipboard. Jeremy nodded and signed out. When he was done, we walked out to my car. We both hopped in and Jeremy began playing with my raido. Suddenly, Jeremy's phone rang.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Anna." He said, answering it. "Hello?" I used my vampire hearing to see what she said.

"Hey, I'm sorry I never came to visit. I was out of town." She was saying.

"Oh okay. But Anna, can you come by later? I really need to talk to you." Jeremy said.

"Sure, I'll be over in about an hour." She said. Click.

"Why's Anna coming over?" I asked.

"I'm gonna break up with her today." He said.

"Oh." I said. "I feel guilty."

"About?"

"Us. I know you still have a girlfriend but I'm with you." I said.

"Not really. You said after I break up with her."

"But we said the L word to eachother." I said.

"Most friends do." He replied. I sighed and continued driving. We got to Jeremy's house a few minutes later. We hopped out of the car and into the house. I smelt food bkaing and walked into the kitchen. Jenna was in the kitchen, smiling brightly, making her infamous spaghetti. I loved it and it was Jeremy's favorite also. Elena was helping her a little but couldn't do much because of her leg. She had a walking boot so she could walk around, but after a while it starts to hurt.

"We made lunch." Jenna said, cheerfully.

"Big lunch." I said, sitting at the table.

"We wanted to celebrate. It's Jeremy's first day back." Elena explained.

"Of course." I smiled. Jenna came into the dining room and set the spaghetti down on the table, along with some biscits. Me and Jeremy immediatly dug in.

An hour later, all of us were stuffed. We had talked a lot about everything that had been going on while Jeremy was in a coma. Me and Jeremy left the table and headed up to his room. We were laying on his bed, my head on his chest, watching some TV when the doorbell rang.

"Stay up here, while I talk to her." I nodded and Jeremy left hsi room and went downstairs. I laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I eventualy turned off his TV and just laid there in silence. A while later, I heard his door open and close. I got up and balenced myself on my elbows.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." He said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"So, I guess I'll be your girlfriend now." I said, smiling. He smiled back and lifted my chin. He kissed me and his hands went to my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair. Our lips moved gently together. I smiled into the kiss. He gently got on top of me, careful not to hurt me, even though he wouldn't. Our lips kkept moving until he had to pull away for breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "Always will." 

* * *

**I know! Its short! I hope i didn't make to many mistakes. I hope to make the next chapter longer. But please review! :) **


	17. Father

**Hey guys, I'm kinda sad that I only got 2 reviews but I'll take what I get. I love you all, even my silent readers who don't review.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and dragged myself out of bed. I took a quick shower. When I was done, I pulled on dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain white v - neck. I straightned my hair and then put it in a side braid. I pulled on my leather brown tie up boots. I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I was ready to go. I grabbed my Ray Bans, since it was very sunny and the sun hurt my eyes worse than humans since I'm a vampire. I walked downstairs and Damon and Stefan were nowhere in sight. I shrugged and grabbed my keys off the counter. I got in my car and saw the both Stefan and Damon's car was missing. Stefan probably went to get Elena but where would Damon go? I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to Jeremy's.

I got to the house in about 5 minutes. I got out and knocked on the door. Jenna answered the door.

"Hi Hayley. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick Jeremy up for school."

"Oh. He'll be down in a minute. You can come in." She said, opening the door all the way. I nodded and walked towards the couch. Jeremy came down a couple minutes later, wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Hey." He said sitting next to me.

"Ready for school?"

"Yup." He laced his fingers in mine and pulled me up from the couch. "Bye Aunt Jenna!" We walked out the door and I got into the front seat while Jeremy got in the passenger side. We sat in silence as I drove to school until Jeremy asked me something. "Why'd you leave?" He said, looking at me.

"I had to." I said, simply.

"I know that, but what's the real reason?"

"I'm adopted." I sighed. "Stefan and Damon aren't my real brothers. Klaus and Elijah are. My real name is Grace."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine. I escaped from Klaus and Elijah. I could not stay in that house."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Klaus was hitting me." Jeremy squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." I smiled at him.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and got out the car. Me and Jeremy walked into school hand in hand. We stopped by my locker and then he walked me to class.

All of my classes were a bore. I sat there taking notes, and silently nodding at things the teacher said. Finally, the lunch bell rang. I sighed, grabbed my notebook and shoved it into my bag. I walked out of class and walked towards the cafateria. I looked around and saw Jeremy sitting at a table, by himself. I walked towards him and sat across from hi.

"Hey." He said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Hey. I'm gonna go get some food." Jeremy nodded. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and left it on the table. I could trust Jeremy. I got in line and silently waited for my food.

About 5 minutes later, I walked back to the table with a chicken sandwich, fries, and Coke.

"What the hell is this?" Jeremy asked, looking very angry. He shoved my phone in my face. I took it from his hands and looked at it. I had a text. From Austin.

**Hey, been thinking about you lately. Wanna talk later?**

"He's a friend." I sighed.

"A friend? Don't lie to me, Hayley. "

"I'm not lieing! I met him while I was living with Klaus."

"Did you date him?" He said.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm your boyfriend. So yes, it is my business to know who my girlfriend dates." He said.

"I'm dating you! I dated Austin but I'm over him."

"So you dated someone after you told me you loved me?" He said.

"You did too!" I sighed. "I'm over Austin, Jer. Don't worry about it. Now, why were you looking through my phone?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, while you were in line for lunch, it beeped so I looked at it."

"So you went in my bag for my phone?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, looking down.

"Wow, Jer, wow." I grabbed my bag and walked out into the courtyard. I looked back and saw Jeremy had his head on the table. I finshed eating and dumped out my lunch in one of the trashcans. I sat back down and started reading a book I had in my bag.

"Hey Hayley." Bonnie said, sitting down across from me.

"Hey." I said, looking up from my book.

"Why the sad face?" She asked.

"I had a fight with Jeremy."

"Are you two dating now?"

"I guess you could say that." I sighed.

"So what was the fight about?" She asked.

"He was looking through my phone."

"Why?" Bonnie said.

"I got a text from my ex. He heard it ring so he looked at it."

"What'd it say?"

I pulled my phone from my bag and showed her the message.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's have a sleepover tonight. Get your mind off things. We can invite Elena and Caroline."

"Thanks, Bonnie. Your a good friend." I said.

"I know," She said. I laughed. "Be at my place at 7." I nodded. The bell rang and we went our seperate ways.

The day finished and I started walking to my car. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. "Hayley."

"What do you want, Jeremy?"

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. Just don't leave me." He said.

I laughed. "I'm not going to leave you. I love you and I forgive you." He nodded. He cupped my face and brought my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pulled away. We walked to my car and I got in the drivers side.

"Come over tonight?" Jeremy asked me.

"Sorry, can't. Girls night with Bonnie." Jeremy nodded. "But I can come over tomorrow if you want me too."

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and started heading to his house. "Love you." He said, and got out the car before I could respond. I pulled out of his driveway and started heading towards my house. On the way there, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. We have a problem." Damon said. I sighed, we always had problems.

"What now?"

"Someone was in the house. In your room."

"Aren't they always."

"Yes, but this time, they smell familiar."

"Ok." I sighed. "I'll check it when I get back."

"Alright. Bye," Damon said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and pulled into my driveway. I hurried into the house and saw Damon pacing. "Why are you pacing? They might not even be after Elena."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said.

"Then what?"

"What if they take you away from me again? Like Klaus. I can't lose you." He said, looking me in the eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just worried." He said. I let go of him and started smelling the air.

"Oh my god." I said, when I reallized who had been in here.

"Who is it?" Damon asked.

"It's dad." I said.

"What?"

"Our father. He was here. In our house!" I said.

"No. That's not possible. Stefan killed him." Damon said.

"It's dad. I'm positive. I would recognize it anywhere."

"I'm calling Stefan." Damon said. I nodded. Damon walked into the other room and I sat on the couch. How could it be Dad? Stefan killed him when he fed on him! Damon walked back in the room and looked at me. "He's on his way." Damon said.

"Ok." I said. Me and Damon sat in silence until Stefan walked in the door.

"What's going on?" He said, immediatly.

"Hayley thinks Dad was in the house." Damon said, looking at Stefan.

"That's impossible. He's dead. I think I would know, I was the one who killed him." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I would recognize him anywhere. He was here! I bet he left something. We have to look around for things out of place." Damon and Stefan nodded. I ran to my room and Damon and Stefan ran to theirs. I walked in my room and looked arond. Nothing looked out of place. I walked to my desk and inspected it. I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under my laptop. I also saw a necklace on top of the keyboard on the laptop. I picked up the necklace and reconized it as my mothers. "Guys? I need you!" I yelled.

Damon and Stefan came running and within a few seconds, they were in my room.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, looking around my room.

"He was in my room. He was here! He left mom's necklace and I think he left a note." I rambled, I quickly lifted my laptop and grabbed the note. I handed it to Stefan without even reading it. Stefan read over it. "What does it say?"

"Hello Children, I have missed you all very dearly. Stefan, I have noticed you've changed a lot. And I've seen you've met another Katherine. Why, son? We all know how that ended up last time. Damon, you are still the same. In love with his brother's lover. You've changed to. She's changed you. Hayley, I mean. You love her and would do anything for her. And my loving daughter, Hayley. Wow. You've grown up so much. I see you have found someone. You've changed, my daughter. And not in the best way. My children, I will be back. And I will be staying. Father." Stefan sighed.

"What the hell?" Damon said.

"Has he been watching us?" I asked, panicked. I began to look out my windows for anything suspicous.

"I don't know but it sure sounds like it."

"I thought you killed him." Damon said, looking at Stefan.

"I did!" Stefan paused, "Or at least, I thought I did. He was still alive when I left, but barely."

"Guys," I said, interupting their banter. "Someone could've been there and changed him after Stefan left."

"Oh shit." Damon said.


	18. Tease

I picked up my phone and dialed Jeremy's number. I needed someone to talk to. My fathers back? The father that wanted to give me up? After a few rings, Jeremy answered.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey, can I come over?" I asked.

"What happened to girl's night?" Jeremy asked. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was only 5.

"I'll go to Bonnie's right after I leave your house." I said.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you then." He said. Jeremy hung up and I went to grab a bag from my closet. I pulled out a bag that was blue with pink and red flowers all over it. I grabbed black sweat pants and a grey tank top for pajamas. I went to my closet again and picked out, stone wash jeans, a pink loose top that was almost see through and only came down to right under my bellybutton, I grabbed a black spaghetti strap tank top, and for shoes, I picked my all black vans. I put them in the bag and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed everything I needed from there and went downstairs. I saw Stefan on the couch, staring at the wall. He must be thinking about something. I set my bag down at the stairs and walked towards him.

I sat down on the couch and put my head on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise but quickly realized it was me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "How are you?" I asked him.

"Just surprised. You?" He said, looking down at me.

"Same." I paused, "Well, I'm off. Gonna go see Jeremy and then off to girl's night." I smiled, "Bye!"

"Have fun!" Stefan paused, "Wait, Hayley? Is there something going on between you and Jeremy?" Stefan asked. I sighed. I guess I should just tell him. I was gonna havr to some time, why not now?

"Uh, yeah, Stefan. We're dating." I said.

"Oh, well, good for you." Stefan said, surprising me. I thought he would get mad about it.

"Thanks." I said, hestiantly. Stefan nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said, walking out the door. I got into my car and drove to Jeremy's. I got in there in a few minutes and I grabbed my phone from my bag. I left the bag in the passenger side and locked the car. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later Jeremy answered.

"Hey." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey." I said, smiling back.

"Come in." He said, opening the door all the way. I nodded and stepped in. Jeremy grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I saw Elena in her room, watching TV. I stopped and figured I would talk to her.

"Hey Elena." I said.

"Oh, hi Hayley." She said, looking up at me. "Are you still going to Bonnie's tonight?"

"Yeah, I was gonna go after I left here. Did you want a ride?"

"Sure, that'd be great." She said, smiling. I nodded and Jeremy pulled me to his room. Once we got in, Jeremy closed the door and I felt arms go around my waist.

"I missed you." Jeremy said.

"You saw me at like 3 hours ago." I stated.

"That's a long time." He said. I giggled at this. He kissed me softly, but then he became more passionate. I kissed back harder, and I ran my fingers through his hair. Jeremy walked us over to his bed and laid me down. He continued kissing me with a lot of passion. Eventually he pulled back for air. I smiled, looking up at him.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said, giving me a light peck on the lips.

"So what should we do?" Jeremy asked after he rolled off of me.

"I don't know." I answered. Jeremy pulled his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. Jeremy grabbed the remote from his nightstand and turned his TV. We just laid there. He held me in his arms the whole time.

A little while later, I looked at his alarm clock. It was 6:45 so me and Elena had to leave so we could get to Bonnie's on time. I turned myself around in Jeremy's arms and looked at him.

"I have to leave." I said. Jeremy groaned.

"Do you have to _right _now?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, otherwise, me and your sister won't make to Bonnie's on time. " I replied. Jeremy groaned again. I grabbed his arms that were around my waist and got up from the bed. I reached down and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed my bag and looked at him. He stood up and walked towards me. He hugged me and held me there for a minute.

"Love you." He said, when he let go.

"Love you too." I said before walking out his bedroom door. I walked to Elena's bedroom and knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard her say. I walked in and she was writing in her diary.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, leaning aganist her doorframe. She nodded. She put her diary in the drawer of her dresser and grabbed her bag. We walked downstairs and saw Alaric and Jenna in the living room, on the couch.

"We're leaving, Aunt Jenna." Elena said.

"Have fun tonight girls!" Jenna said, turning around and looking at us. Elena nodded and waved.

"Bye Jenna, Mr. Saltzman." I said, walking towards the front door.

"Hayley?" I heard Mr. Saltzman call. I turned and looked at him. "Call me Alaric." I nodded and headed towards my car. I hopped in and Elena was already in the passenger seat. I pulled out of her driveway, and headed towards Bonnie's.

"Are you and my brother dating?" Elena asked when we pulled out of her driveway.

"Uh, yeah. We are." I replied.

"Have you told your brothers?" She continued.

"Only Stefan. Damon is more protective of me so I'm gonna wait a little bit to tell him." I explained. Elena nodded.

"How are you and Stefan?" I asked. Elena shrugged her shoulders. "Something happen?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"We kinda sorta had a fight." She said, looking out the window.

"Kinda sorta?" I saw her nod. "What was it about?"

"Well, he's just so overprotective of me. I feel like I can't go anywhere without him because he's always worried that something will happen to me." Elena explained.

"He just cares about is all. He loves you so much that I don't think he would be able to live without you. He feels that with you staying with him and our, uh, lifestyle that something is going to happen. With all the enemies we've made, I don't blame him. I'm sure that if I had a enemy, they would go after Jeremy. W hich is why I like to stay out of Damon and Stefan's business. Cause then the enemys aren't mad at mme, only them. But now that I''ve become such good friends with you, I probably will make a few enemys." I said. Elena just nodded. We rode to Bonnie's in silence the rest of way.

* * *

"Hey." I said when Bonnie answered the door.

"Hey guys, come in." She said, letting us in. "Me and Caroline are upstairs. We're putting on our pajamas right now." Bonnie said. Me and Elena nodded and followed Bonnie up the stairs to her room. "My Dad is gone so we have the house to ourselves."

I got my pajamas from my bag and went to Bonnie's bathroom. I quickly changed and wiped off my make-up. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I heard my phone beep from my bag. I dug through my bag and found my phone at the bottom. I had a new text. It was from Jeremy.

_Hey, I miss you. How about you come over tomorrow and we can spend the day together? -Jeremy _

I quickly typed a reply.

_That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. _

I set my phone back in my purse and went back in Bonnie's room.

"So what are we doing?" I asked and plopped down onto Bonnie's bed.

"We are gonna watch a movie and stuff our faces with ice cream." Caroline said, bluntly.

"Wait, we need to set the ground rules first." Elena said.

"Ground rules?" I asked, confused. Bonnie and Caroline looked confused too.

"Yeah, no talk about anything supernatarul and no drama." Elena said. We all nodded.

* * *

The night was awesome. Just what we needed. We fell asleep around 3.

I suddenly heard a ringing. I woke up and sat up from Bonnie's bed. Elena rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" She said, groggily. I groaned and rolled back over, tuning Elena out. Then my phone rang. I groaned again and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I'm picking you up now." I heard Jeremy's voice say. I sighed.

"Ok." I said. I hung up. I drug myself out of Bonnie's bed and grabbed my bag. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I came back in time to hear the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and Bonnie was already out the door.

"Hey Jer." I said.

"Hey babe." He said. I giggled. We were together but we never called eachother names, like 'baby' and such. "Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Thanks Bonnie. I had a lot of fun." I said to Bonnie. I walked outside and Jeremy grabbed my hand, squeezing it. Bonnie nodded and closed the door. Me and Jeremy walked towards his car. I hopped in the passenger side while Jeremy got into the drivers.

"So whats on the agenda today?" I asked once we pulled out of Bonnie's driveway.

"Hanging out at my house." Jeremy said. I nodded.

We got to his house in a couple more minutes, and we both got out. We walked inside and up to his room. I set my bag by the bed and took off my shoes. I laid down and couple minutes later Jeremy laid next to me. I looked up and lightly pecked him on the lips. Jeremy pulled my lips back to his when I pulled away. He deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. Jeremy pushed my on the bed and laid on top of me. Jeremy started playing with the hem of my shirt. I got fed up and pulled it over my head. I flipped us over and straddeld him. He took off his shirt and began kissing my neck.

"Wait, Jer." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked between kisses. I had to fight back a moan.

"I could hurt you."

"But you won't." He replied. I lightly pushed Jeremy back.

"No, Jer. I could really hurt you and I could never live with myself if I hurt you. So can we just wait for _that_?" I asked, awkwardly.

"We can still make out, right?" Jeremy said, grinning.

"Yes, we can still make out." I said, kissing him on the lips again.

After a couple minutes, my phone rang. Jeremy groaned.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be an emergency." I said. I pulled away form him and grabbed my phone from my bag. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" I heard Stefan's voice ask.

"I'm at Jeremy's. Why?" I asked.

"Just checking in." He replied. I nodded. "Bye." Stefan said. He's so weird! I hung up the phone and turned back to Jeremy. I smiled. I kissed him hard and he kissed back. I kissed him for about a minute and then using my vampire speed, ran to the other side of the room pulling my shirt on.

"Tease!" Jeremy yelled.

* * *

**So there ya go. I'm gonna write about 2 more chapters and then the story is OVER. For now. Review telling me if you want a sequel or not! :) **

** And sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't really read over my work. **


	19. Necklace

**Hey guys, this is sadly the last chapter of this story, I don't know if I will be making a sequel, I don't like Jeremy as much as I did before. But I'll write one if you want me to, so review!**

* * *

"What do you mean you saw him, Damon?" I said, walking back to my car from the grill. I was on a date with Jeremy and I had just finished.

"I walked past your room and glanced in and he was their, going through your stuff." Damon explained.

"What do you mean going through my stuff? Where was he looking?" I asked.

"On your desk."

"What's he looking for?"

"Maybe mom's necklace." Damon suggested. I glanced down at my neck. The necklace was hanging a couple inches above my shirt.

"I have it. And trust me, he's not gonna get it." I said. "So what did he do when saw you?"

"As soon as he realized I was there, he jumped out of your window."

"I'll be home in a few minutes." I say, getting into my car. Damon hangs up.

I pull out of the parking lot and drive towards the house. About halfway there, I saw someone in the middle of the road. I stopped the car and ran towards him.

It was my father.

As soon as I realized I ran but he was faster than me. He caught up with me and pushed me in the road.

"Give me the necklace."

"No!"

"Give me the damn necklace, little girl!" He yelled. He walked towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I say, standing up and backing up a few steps.

"I never liked you. I would've given you away the second we got you!"

"Well I hated you! You treated me like shit! You were never a father, just a selfish old man!" I yelled, getting angrier. He ran towards me and tried to get the necklace but I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the road.

"Stay away from me and my family." I ordered.

"Not until I get that necklace, if you do not give it to me, I will kill everyone you love." He seethed.

"Your bluffing." I said. "And just leave, no one wants you here."

"Give me the necklace." He said. I shook my head. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. My grip accidently loosened on him and he took the time to flip me over and slam me into the road.

"Jeremy's first." And with that, he ran towards the direction of Jeremy's house.

I ran home, vampire speed.

"He going after Jeremy!" I yelled, running to where the voices I heard were. I saw Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Father. I had a run in with him in the road and he wanted the necklace but I wouldn't give it to him so he's going after Jeremy."

"Alright, we need a plan." Stefan said.

"There is no time!"

"I'll call the house." Elena said. I nodded.

"Hayley, calm down." Stefan said.

"No! I can't!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Let's just go there before he gets there. We've been invited in."

So thats what we did. We ran and he was there. But he was only talking to Jenna. We snuck in through the back door and luckily Jeremy was there.

"Jer," I wispered. He turned towards me. "I need you to stay here. I love you." I said.

Jenna let him in and he saw us. He ran towards Damon and staked him, barely missing the heart.

"Please, don't hurt him" I pleaded, standing in front of Jeremy. He ran towards me and pushed me into the wall, I was momentarily dizzy from the force and before I knew it I heard Stefan scream.

"NO!"

My vision cleared and my father was gone. Jeremy was on the floor with a stake in his chest. Stefan and Alaric were around him, trying to stop the bleeding. Jenna was just standing there watching and I figured out she was probably compelled not to do anything. I ran towards Jeremy and bit into my wrist. He barely had a pulse when I pushed my wrist aganist his mouth. Slowly, drops fell in.

But nothing happened. Slowly, his eyes closed and I could no longer hear his heartbeat. 

* * *

**So did her blood work? Is Jeremy a vampire now? Like I said, I don't know if I should make a sequel because this chapter was short and not very good. Leave me a review letting me know what you think. **


End file.
